Always Here for you
by Ali-Chan1
Summary: Serena has to say a very upsetting goodbye to the 2 people who have been her whole life...final chapter cowritten with BenRG
1. Default Chapter

This story is long and a lot goes on in it. Anyway I hope you like it, r&r and enjoy. ~Ali   
Always Here For You  
  
"We can't move!" Serena screamed.  
"Serena we really don't have choice. Your father's job takes him to Georgia and we can't get out of it." Serena's mother said quietly.  
"Then let me stay here. I can't go and leave my friends." Serena said crying now.  
"Serena we have no relatives in Tokyo for you to stay with anyway. That is another reason that we are moving. Your aunts and grandparents live in Georgia and we will be moving closer to them." Serena's mother said.  
Serena was sitting on her bed while her mother sat across from her in her desk chair.  
"That has never bothered you before." Serena said stubbornly.   
"Serena that is the other thing I came in to tell you about. I'm pregnant."  
"What?! You can't be!" Serena screamed.  
"Serena dear calm down. I know you are upset with all these changes. But I want to be closer to my family. I will let you to yourself now. I know you need to think about it."  
"I'm going to talk to my friends." Serena said standing up and running out of the room. When Serena was a distance away from her house she pulled out her communicator and said "Guys we need an emergency scout meeting at the temple right away." And with that Serena headed towards the temple.   
When Serena reached the temple she made her way towards Rei's bedroom. Where she found Rei waiting.   
"Serena what's wrong. Have you been crying?" Rei asked, her tone worried.  
Serena nodded. Suddenly the rest of the girls came into the room. Everyone asked the same question "Serena what's wrong?"  
"Were moving." Serena said quietly. "And my Mom is having a baby."  
"Were are you moving to?" Lita asked.  
"The Georgia in America." Serena said.  
The 5 girls sat in silence for several minutes. "But you can't move." Rei said finally.  
"Don't you think I told my mom that? But what am I supposed to tell her that I am Sailor Moon and I can't leave Tokyo because I have to save it from the Black Moon Family. She would probably ship me to Georgia and then into an insane asylum. She wouldn't believe me she would think that I am making it up so that I can get out of moving."  
"So what are we going to do?" Lita asked.  
Luna suddenly bounded into the room. "Luna have you heard?" Ami asked.  
"Yes. I overheard Serena's parents telling Sammy."   
"Luna what are we going to do? How are we supposed to get by without Sailor Moon?" Mina asked.  
"She can get here quickly if there is great need. You all have met Sailor Pluto. She has the ability to slow time so that Serena can teleport here fight and then return home with no time having passed." Luna said.  
"But I don't wanna have to do that. I don't want to move and I don't want a baby in the house!" Serena said crying again.  
  
An hour later the girls had talked and all had cried when Serena said "I have to go tell Darien." With that she stood up quickly and headed for the door. "Thanks you guys."  
Serena walked quickly towards Darien's apartment buildings. Serena knocked on his door and Darien opened it almost immediately. "Serena I'm glad you're here I need to talk to you." Darien said.  
"I need to talk to you too." Serena said "But you go first." She wanted to put this off for as long as possible.  
"Serena I can't see you anymore." Darien blurted out.  
"What?!" This was not what Serena has been expecting.  
"Serena I'm sorry but I can't see you anymore." Darien said.  
Serena felt the tears fill her eyes "Why? Was it something that I did?"  
"No. I just can't see you anymore. I don't love you anymore."  
"It's that brat Rini isn't it?" Serena asked.  
"No nothing like that. I haven't even seen Rini recently."  
"Then what Darien? You can tell me." Serena said.  
"No. You should go." Darien said.  
Serena turned around and ran out of the building. As Serena stepped out into the sunlight she tripped over a crack and fell flat on her face. Serena stood up and brushed herself off and ran back towards her house. Until she ran straight into someone. "Hey watch where your going…Serena are you all right?" Rei asked recognizing her friend.  
Serena sniffed "DariendumpedmeandhewonttellmewhybutIknowthatit'sbecauseofthatbratRini." Serena said not taking a breath.  
"Serena slow down. I can't understand you." Rei said.  
Serena took a deep breath and said "Darien dumped me and he wont tell me why but I just know that it is because of that brat Rini even if does deny it."  
"Serena I'm sorry." Rei said quietly. "Do you want to talk about it?"  
"No." Serena shook her head "I have to go."   
"Serena…"  
"I don't wanna talk about it Rei. Just leave it be." Serena said brushing past her friend.  
When Serena got home she locked herself in her room and cried into her pillow. 'Maybe,' Serena thought 'maybe I should go to America. I mean what is keeping me in Tokyo. Darien dumped me and it's not like I wont be able to see the girls.' Serena sat up and brushed her hair over her shoulder. She was finished with crying, she wasn't going to cry anymore.  
When Serena walked downstairs she found her mother, father and brother in the kitchen talking. Sammy didn't seem all that upset about moving. Serena took her seat at the table and in a controlled voice asked "So when are we moving?"   
"Your father needs to be there in a month." Serena's mother replied.  
"A month how are we supposed to pack in that short of a time?" Serena asked.  
"If we aren't ready to leave when your father has to go then he will go ahead of us."  
"But you two are going to have to take on a lot of responsibilities with your mother being pregnant." Serena's father started.  
Serena sighed, her m other having a baby wasn't something she was prepared for. Changing the subject Serena asked "So what about Rini?"  
"Who?" Serena's family asked turning towards her confused.  
Serena's eyes went wide, they didn't remember the brat. She must have gone back to wherever she had come from. "Never mind." Serena said shaking her head.  
  
Serena stood in the middle of a group of people. Molly, Melvin, Andrew, Ami, Mina, Lita, Rei other of Serena's friends. Serena was hugging everybody. It was her last day in Tokyo, she was taking the red eye. Her father had left 2 weeks prior and her had the house ready. They had finally sold the house that Serena had grown up in and finished packing. Serena said goodbye to everyone and promised to keep in touch. And walked out the door. She swallowed against the lump in her throat. She had sworn not to cry and she wasn't going to- unless she stayed another minute in the arcade. She knew that the tears would come then.  



	2. Return

~*~2 Years Later~*~  
"Come on Darien bring Lauren and come with me and Mina to the high school football game." Andrew said from across the counter at the Crown.   
"Why?" Darien asked "What's the big deal?"  
"Both our girl friends go to the high school and Mina wants me to go with her friends…" Andrew trailed.  
Darien let out a slight laugh "And you don't want to go alone."  
"Exactly."  
"Fine I will go I still don't see the point though."  
Andrew rolled his eyes, Darien had become even more impossible since Serena had moved.  
  
"Darien's actually coming?" Mina asked stunned.  
"Yes he is actually coming." Andrew said rolling his eyes.  
  
"The Numan high school got a new quarterback." Lita said mentioning the opposing team.  
"Oh really?" Rei asked relatively uninterested.  
"Yeah." Mina said "Their other quarterback broke his leg."   
  
"Sammy why are we sitting on the Juban side? We go to Numan." Zach Jones asked.  
"Do you guys want to see Serena's old friends or not?" Sammy asked.  
"Yes we do. Hush Zach." Kim Smith said with a toss of her blonde hair.  
"That is them sitting over there." Sammy said with a nod of his head towards a large group of people sitting towards their left.  
"So who is the guy that Serena liked so much when you guys moved here?" Kimberly Smith asked.  
"Oh that's Darien." Sammy said. "He's the guy with the black hair."  
"The one with the tall girl sitting between the girl with the brown pony tail and the red hair?" Jessica asked.  
"Yes that is Darien." Sammy nodded. "The one with the pony tail is Lita. I don't know the other one."  
The 7 girls gasped as Darien kissed the red head.  
Lita sat back and sighed. So much had changed in the past two years. There had been no attacks on Tokyo since Serena had left. The Black Moon family had disappeared and hadn't been heard from since. Serena had kept in touch with everyone the first couple months. But slowly her letters and phone calls had slowed and then stopped. She was having a great time with her many cousins and was making new friends.  
Lita gasped and as if they all saw it at the same time Ami, Mina and Rei did to. "It can't be." Lita said standing up. The other 3 joining her.  
"It has to be." Ami said.  
"Yeah who else has that hair style." Rei said.  
"And the hair color is the same." Mina said.  
"Isn't that her brother too?" Lita asked.  
Darien, Andrew and Lauren looked puzzled. "Excuse us." With that the 4 girls hurried towards the blonde surrounded by a large group of people.   
"Serena!" Mina called.  
When they reached the group they tapped her on the shoulder. The girl turned and the 4 were surprised to see that the blonde 'meatball headed' girl was not Serena. "Can I help you?" the girl asked in a soft southern accent.  
"Sorry we thought that you were someone we used to know." Lita said blushing.  
"Wait! Sammy what are you doing here?" Rei asked suspiciously.  
"Hi Rei. Hi guys." Sammy said looking sheepish.  
"Sammy what are you doing here?" Rei asked again.  
"We moved back." Sammy said. "And these are my and Serena's cousins. They all moved here too."  
"How come we haven't seen Serena in school?" Mina asked.  
"Oh we aren't in the same district anymore we go to Numan." Sammy said.  
"Why didn't she tell us that she moved back?" Mina asked.  
"Umm." Sammy looked down, he didn't want to have to answer.  
"She wanted to get settled in first." A girl of about 15 replied.  
"We are you?" Rei asked.  
"I'm Belle Smith. Serena's cousin." Belle said pushing her waist length black hair over her shoulder. Belle hoped that her blue eyes wouldn't give away the fact that she was lying. In truth Serena hadn't meant to tell anyone that she was back.  
"I guess that makes sense." Ami said.   
"Why are you guys sitting on this side though? Isn't Numan supposed to sit on the other side?" Lita asked. "And where is Serena anyway?"  
"Oh I guess we are on the wrong side." Sammy said laughing nervously a hand behind his head.  
"But where is Serena?" Rei asked. The group exchanged looks "Well?"  
"Um Serena is down there." Another girl about 16, but with black hair in meatballs. The girl pointed towards the field.  
"Serena is a cheerleader?" Mina asked.  
"Not exactly…" The girl, commonly known as Alex replied.  
The group turned their attention towards the field where the Numan quarterback had just thrown the football and promptly got tackled. Sammy cringed. But the receiver made a touchdown just as the quarterback went down (AN ummm I know nothing about football so bear with me…I went to 1 football game this season and our team sucked so I didn't go again…)  
"Yes!" Sammy and his cousins said. Then looked around "I think we should go sit on the other side." Sammy said standing up. "It was nice seeing you again." With that the group hurried away.   
"That was so weird. They seemed to be hiding something. And they seemed almost rude." Rei said.  
Everybody else nodded but headed back to where they had been sitting. "What was that all about?" Andrew asked his girlfriend as she sat down beside her boyfriend.  
"Um we saw a friend of ours." Mina said.  
"Oh. Well looks like Juban's going to lose to Numan." Andrew said.  
"We can't lose, Juban is undefeated." Lita said.  
"Numan has got their new quarterback and he is really good. The receiver is great too." Andrew pointed out.  
  
Melvin (Yeah I know Melvin would never in his life play football. But you know things change. And I have to power! Hahaha!) looked down at the person he tackled. The quarterback he had just tackled was much smaller than him.   
The quarterback scrambled up and took off before Melvin could place where he knew him from.   
  
"Come on you guys we found out where Serena lives let's just stop in and say hi." Mina said as they stood at the end of the driveway of Serena's large house.  
"Yeah Mina's right." Lita said.  
"Besides it has been 2 weeks since we saw Sammy at the football game. I am sure that she is settled in now." Rei said.  
"I don't know you guys." Ami started.  
"Were just going to say hi." Mina said.  
Lita was in front of the group and knocked on the door. The door was opened by a really cute older blonde. "We must have the wrong house." Lita said surprised.  
"Kev who is it?" Came a call from farther inside the house.   
"I don't know Alex I was just finding out." The man called back. "There are a lot of people in this house. Who are you looking for?"  
"Serena Tuskino." Rei said.  
"You found the right place then. I'm her cousin Kevin. But Sere isn't here." Kevin replied.  
"Do you know where we can find her?" Mina asked.  
"Yeah she is at football practice." Kevin replied.  
"OK thanks." The girls walked away talking about how cute Kevin was.  
"Who was it Kevin?" Ilene Tuskino asked coming out of the kitchen and handing 1 and a half year old Shaina. "Hold her for me quick. So who was at the door?"  
"It was friends of Serena's. I didn't catch their names though. I sent them on to the football field." Kevin replied taking his cousin.   
"Oh OK. And Kevin would you mind taking Shaina up and put her in her crib? Sera is already up there and I will bring Sharon and Steph up in a few minutes."  
"Sure Aunt Ilene." Kevin replied. 2 years ago if you had asked Kevin if he knew anything about taking care of a baby he would have said no. Even though he had a baby brother. But when his Aunt had moved next door and had quadruplets he had learned a lot. And now that he and his family was living with Serena and her family he knew even more.  
  
"Josh you throw worse than a girl!" Serena yelled across the football field.  
"Tuskino don't start!" Coach Wood yelled to Serena.  
"How are we supposed to win if Josh throws like a girl? " Serena asked.  
"My throwing is fine Tuskino. And it was fine until a girl joined our football team!" Josh replied. "Maybe there is something wrong with your catching. The ball was perfect and you didn't catch it."  
"There is nothing wrong with my catching." Serena replied shoving Josh in the shoulders.  
  
"Hey it looks like two of the team members are going to fight." Mina commented as they walked towards the football team.  
"Yeah it does." Lita said. "Maybe they aren't as pulled together as we thought at the game."  
  
"Tuskino your out I'm benching you." Coach Wood said coming between Josh and Serena.  
"Coach. We have a game against Juban. They are our rivals. I have to practice." Serena protested.  
"Not today Tuskino. You need to chill out."  
Serena stormed the other way and walked towards the bench.  
  
"Hey here comes one of the guys that was going to fight." Rei pointed out.   
  
Serena pulled off her helmet and through it against the bench. Her long blonde hair tumbling down. She heard a group in front of her gasp and Serena look up quickly.  
"Serena?" Rei asked.  
Serena's face went pale "What are you guys doing here? How did you guys know I was here? What are you doing here?"  
"More like what are you doing in Tokyo?" Rei asked.  
"How did you know that I have been in Tokyo. And why are you guys here anyway? You guys go to Juban. You are our rival team."  
"We saw Sammy and some of your cousins at the game and found out that you were back. And then we found out where you live from Molly. And your cousin told us you were here. But why didn't you tell us that you were back in Tokyo?" Lita asked a slightly hurt expression on her face.  
"I um…I um…" Serena stuttered. Suddenly she found her voice. "Listen I can't talk to you about this right now. Besides you guys better go. WE have a game against Juban in 3 days and if anyone finds out that you guys were here, from Juban, during practice they would get suspicious of me. They already are because I was supposed to go there. So you guys better leave."  
"But Serena…"  
"I said not now OK?" Serena almost yelled.   
Serena's friends stood stunned as Serena walked away from them. "She's changed." Lita commented.  
  
"Hi mom." Serena called as she walked into her large house.  
"Hi Sere. Your home earlier from practice. Everything OK?"  
"Yeah. Coach benched me and I didn't feel like staying."   
"Oh OK. Would you mind taking Steph up to the nursery. She just finished eating."  
"Sure come on Steph." Serena said picking up her sister. Serena's identical sisters all had scarlet hair and blue eyes. It was almost impossible to tell them apart. Serena had hated the idea of having a baby in the family but as soon as they had been born Serena adored her sisters.  
As Serena walked into the nursery she heard the doorbell ring and about 5 rounds of "I've got it."  
Serena walked back into the room and found her punching bag. She was so mad right now she was ready to use it.  
Serena turned at the sound of a knock on the door and Trish stuck her head in the door "You have someone people here to see you." Trisha said in her very soft spoken Georgian accent.   
"Hi." Rei stuck her head in.  
Serena took a step back. *Trish I don't want to see them yet. Please. Please don't make me talk to them.* (AN *means they are speaking in english)  
*Why? You aren't mad at them.* Trisha replied shooting a look behind her.  
*I know but things are simple now for the first time in my life. I don't want to mess that up right now. If they know I am here they will tell Darien and if they tell Darien. This…It will be all…Please.* Serena couldn't finish her sentence.  
"Japanese please." Rei said looking rather annoyed.  
"Sorry." Serena said. "Um why are you guys here."  
*I have never seen her so afraid of anything.* Trisha muttered as she walked away.  
*I heard that Trish!*  
"We came to talk you." Ami said.  
"Yeah you totally ditched us." Lita said.  
"I know I'm sorry. It is really good to see you guys though." Serena hugged each of the girls.  
"When did you get back?" Lita asked.  
"I have been here about a month. And I was really going to get in touch with you guys. But I have been so busy." Serena said.  
"That's OK we understand." Ami replied.  
"Serena were supposed to take the girls to the park!" Alex called as she walked down the hallway.  
"Coming Alex." Serena called "You guys can come with if you want."  
The girls nodded and followed her to the nursery. "I brought reinforcements." Serena announced as they reached the nursery.  
"Good were not out-numbered…But I can't believe you got someone to volunteer." Alex turned around. "Oh it's you again."  
"Alex these are my friends Ami, Mina, Lita and Rei. Guys this is my cousin Alex."  
"We've met." Rei said glaring at Alex.  
"Did I miss something. When did you guys meet?" Serena asked baffled.  
"We met at the football game." Alex said returning Rei's look.  
"OK." Serena nodded, she wasn't even going to ask why her hot-tempered friend and cousin had problems with each other. "We better get going."   
"Four of them?" Ami said.  
"Yup. Quadruplets." Serena replied. "The one in the yellow is Shaina, in the pink is Sera, in green is Sharon and this one in blue is Stephanie." Serena said picking up her sister.  
15 minutes later the group was walking towards the park. Alex and Serena both pushing a twin stroller. "Does Darien know you are back?" Mina asked cautiously.  
Serena stopped walking. "No he doesn't. And I don't plan for him to find out." Serena started to walk again.  
Suddenly Ami, Mina, Lita and Rei stopped dead in their tracks. "Your right. You know Darien should know you are back I mean what right does he have to know." Mina said flustered. "Listen I have to go check something out. Why don't you go on ahead without me. I'll meet you at the park."  
Serena and Alex both arched an eyebrow but were rushed off by Ami, Lita, and Rei. Mina hurried towards her boyfriend and his two companions. "Hi Andrew, hey Darien, Lauren. What are you guys doing?"  
"Looking for you actually." Andrew said leaning to kiss Mina.  
"Oh really? What for?" Mina asked shooting a look across the street just in time to see her friends turn the corner.  
"We thought that we could double date tonight." Lauren said.  
Mina pulled on the fake smile that she only wore around Lauren. "I really don't know. I mean I have a friend who is in town. Where are you guys headed now."   
"Well Lauren packed a dinner and thought we could go to the park." Darien replied.  
"The park? Why would you want to go there?"   
"Mina we made these plans weeks ago remember." Andrew replied.  
"Yeah. But I mean the park?" Mina asked trying to come up with some kind of excuse.  
"Yes the park. Mina are you OK?" Andrew asked.  
"Yeah I'm fine." Mina replied.  
"Then let's go." Andrew said reaching for Mina's hand.  
"Can you guys hang on for two seconds I want to grab something in the store." Mina said ducking into the boutique.  
Mina headed for the back of the store, grabbed a dress and stepped into a dressing room. Then she reached into her purse and pulled out her communicator which was never used now. But this time it would have to be, and Mina just prayed that one of the senshi would have theirs.  
Minutes later Rei's face appeared on the screen "Mina everything OK. Where are you?"  
"No everything is not OK."  
"A youma attack?" Rei asked.  
"No worse."  
"Worse?"  
"Yes. I made plans with Andrew to double date with Lauren and Darien and their…" Suddenly Mina's communicator went static and the screen went blank. Mina tried to get it to work again but the problem hadn't been with Rei's communicator but with hers.  
"Now what am I going to do?" Mina mumbled as she stepped out of the dressing room.  
"What was that Mina?" Lauren asked.  
Mina shook her head "Nothing."  
"Then come on let's go."  
Mina hated Lauren. Sure Lauren was an OK person, no one could understand what Mina, Ami, Lita and Rei didn't like about her. But the 4 knew what they didn't like about the bubbly red head, it was that she just seemed to walk in and take over Serena's place. She started dating Darien, she became good friends with Molly and tried to become close with Ami, Mina, Lita and Rei. But the four ignored her and they hatred towards her grew.   
"Of course, I'm coming." Mina replied. When they were back outside Mina asked "Are you guys sure that you want to go to the park though?"  
"Yes Mina." Lauren replied shaking her head.  
Mina walked silently towards the park.  
  
"Where's Mina?" Serena asked.  
"I think she said that she had a date with Andrew that she forgot about." Rei replied.  
  
Mina sat down on the blanket that Darien had just laid out. Mina looked around she didn't see Serena so with a sigh she let herself relax.   
  
"Come on we better get home Dad was bringing home dinner when he came home from work." Serena said.   
"Yeah. Come on girls." Alex said picking up both Sera and Shaina and putting them in their stroller.  
When Serena stopped walking everyone looked at her and then towards where she was looking. They saw who she was looking at the instant that Serena took off the other way.   
Lita, Ami and Rei exchanged glances and then ran after Serena leaving Alex confused and alone with the quadruplets.  
Lita caught up with Serena first. "Serena wait."  
"Serena are you OK?" Lita asked.  
Serena took several deep breathes and sat down on the grass. She pulled her knees to her chest. But strangely Ami, Lita and Rei were surprised to see that there were no tears.  
"I thought I was over him. When I moved to Georgia I swore that I was going to forget about him. But no matter how hard I tried I couldn't. I would talk to you guys. And it would all come up again. Because I would remember the sailor senshi, and then remembering them would make me think of me the moon princess…Every time I talked to you guys I would go to sleep I had the worst dream. Of the last day on the Moon. The fight I remembered everything. I saw all of you dying again. And I saw Endymion telling me that he loved me forever and then him dying. And then me dying. That's why I stopped talking to you guys. So after that I was fine. I put Darien out of my mind for what I thought was forever. I through myself into school, I got really good grade, the quadruplets were born. And I found out that I was really good at sports. That's when I got into football. So with school and sports I put off thinking about anything. Serenity and Endymion, Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask and especially Serena and Darien. That is until my Mom told me that my Dad's work was bringing him back to Tokyo. Then I had the reams everyday. I made myself sick. My Mom figured out pretty quick what was going. She made sure that I wouldn't be living anywhere near our old house and wouldn't be going to the same school. So I was fine. Until just now. I thought I had gotten over him…But I guess seeing him with another girl really hurts." Rei hugged Serena.   
  
Mina saw them run after Serena and she got up at the same time and ran towards where she saw her friends.  
"What's wrong with Mina today?" Lauren asked.  
Andrew shook his head. "I have no idea. I'll be right back."  
Andrew stopped at the sight of Mina standing in a circle with Lita and Ami around someone. Suddenly whoever they were standing around stood up Andrew recognized Rei and…"Serena is that you?"  
"Andrew?" Serena asked as the group turned towards him.  
"Serena what are you doing back in Tokyo?"   
"Uh we moved back."  
"That's great. Stop by the arcade sometime."   
"Sure." Serena nodded.  
"Excuse us for a second." Mina said pulling Andrew away from the group. "Andrew listen Serena doesn't want Darien to know that she is back. Don't say anything to him yet OK?"  
Andrew nodded "I understand. You knew they were going to be here didn't you? That's why you didn't want to come here?"  
Mina nodded "Yeah. But you know we better get back. I think that Darien and Lauren think that I am nuts now."  
"Darien already does. Now though I am sure you have convinced Lauren." Mina laughed and kissed her boyfriend.   
"You go on back I will be right there. Let me just take care of things here." Mina said.  
"Serena?"  
Everyone turned at the sound. Ami, Mina, Lita and Rei took a stance in front of Serena as if they would to protect Sailor Moon. "I have to do this guys." Serena said softly from behind them. The four parted to let Serena through. "Hello Darien."  
"Serena what are you doing in Tokyo?" Darien asked.  
"We moved back." Serena replied simply.  
Everyone stood in an awkward silence for moments. Darien and Serena standing in front of each other and Andrew, Ami, Mina, Lita and Rei making a half circle around them.  
"Darien what's going on?" The silence was broken by Lauren walking up and taking Darien's arm.  
"Nothing Lauren. I was just talking to an old friend." Darien replied.  
"Then come on all the food is waiting." Lauren said pulling on Darien's hand.  
"It was nice seeing you again Serena." Darien said as he turned to follow his girlfriend back.  
Serena ran the opposite way again. Ami, Mina, Lita and Rei started to run after her when Andrew stopped them. "Let her go you guys. She needs sometime to herself."  
"Come on we better go back and tell Alex what happened." Lita said.  
"I will be right with you guys." Mina said "But my purse is back on the blanket. I'll catch up."  
"This is what you were trying to tell me wasn't it?" Rei asked.  
Mina nodded and followed Andrew. Mina collected her purse and her jacket. "Aren't you staying?" Lauren asked "I was really hoping you would. I packed plenty of food."  
"I'm sorry Lauren. I have to help a friend. This jerk really upset her." Mina shot a deadly look towards Darien.  
'If looks could kill.' Andrew thought.   
"Oh is there anything that I could do?" Lauren asked.  
"No she was hurt pretty badly but I think we can handle it on our own."  
"You know I think I will go with Mina." Andrew added.  
15 minutes later Lauren asked "Darien is something wrong?"  
"No. Why do you ask?"  
"I don't know. It just seemed like Mina and Andrew seemed pretty mad. At you actually. And you have kind of been out of it since they left." Lauren replied.  
"Lauren I realized I have something I need to take care of. Can I drop you off at your house?" Darien asked.  
"No I can walk." Lauren replied.  
"Do you mind that I end this date early?" Darien asked.  
Lauren shook her head "No. Obviously something is wrong. But since I know that you wont tell me I will let it go. Call me tomorrow?"  
"Of course. But are you sure that I can't give you a ride home?" Darien asked.  
"No go."  
"Goodnight Lauren."  
"Goodnight Darien."  
  
Darien walked away from the park. He screwed up and he knew it. He had to find Serena. He had to explain things to her. He had lost her once he wasn't ready to lose her again. The girls would know where she was.  
"Monster!" Somebody yelled running by. "Run for your lives. There is a monster attacking Juban Town Center!"  
That was all it took. Darien turned into an alley and transformed into Tuxedo Mask and took towards the Juban Town Center. Her found that the senshi were already there, all 5 of them. He didn't know what the monster was, obviously it was sent from the Black Moon. Something had changed again.  
"Catch Sailor Moon!" The droid called as it through a ball of fire at Sailor Moon. Who tried to dodge but wasn't fast enough.  
"Sailor Moon."  
Tuxedo Mask jumped down and scooped an unconscious Sailor Moon up and out of danger. Easily the senshi finished off the droid on their own. And rushed towards Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Moon.  
"We have to get her out of the streets." Tuxedo Mask said "She is hurt badly. But I don't think that she needs to go to the hospital."  
"The temples closest." Rei said.  
"Then come on let's go."   
  
Serena eyes fluttered open. "Where am I?"  
"Your at the temple." Rei replied.  
"What happened?"   
"We were attacked." Lita responded.  
"By who?"  
"The Black Moon." Ami replied.  
"I thought we were through with them." Serena said.  
"That's what we thought too." Mina replied. "I don't get it."  
"There you guys are." Chad said coming into the room. "Serena it's great to see you again."  
"Thanks." Serena sat up.  
"Anyway. Serena your cousin is here. Should I send her in?" Chad asked.  
"Of course."  
"I hope it's not Alex…" Rei started.  
"What's wrong with Alex?" Serena asked.  
"Nothing she is just…" Rei said trying to find the right words.  
"What Rei is trying to say." Mina cut in "Is that she is to much like herself."  
The group was about to laugh when Serena's cousin walked in the door. "Did I miss a joke or something?"   
"Rini what are you doing here?" Serena asked totally surprised. She hadn't known what cousin to expect coming to the temple. But Rini definitely was not who she had expected.  
"Looking for you. Your Mom wants you to come home now. She isn't happy that you left Alex and Andrew to bring home the quadruplets."  
"But I mean what are you doing here?" Serena asked.  
"Serena you are so weird. So are you coming home or not?" Rini asked.  
"Yeah I will be right behind you. Why don't you start ahead."  
Rini shrugged "Fine."  
"What is going on?" Serena asked. "This is so weird. I mean. I have been gone 2 years and there were no attacks, nothing. And Rini appeared. Now Rini has reappeared and so has the Black Moon. This is beyond. It's like it picks right off where we left off. With the added 2 years. Totally weird."   
"I'm glad to find you guys." Luna said coming into Rei's room. "Rini's back."  
The group laughed out loud "Yeah we know. We just saw her. We were also attacked by the Black Moon." Serena said "I have to get home. Apparently I'm in a lot of trouble. Luna are you coming with me?"  
"No I think I will stay here and talk to the girls. I'm sure we can figured out what is going on. And then when I get home I will tell you everything."   
"Sounds good to me." Serena said with a wave "I'll talk to you all later. You know what guys. It's good being Sailor Moon again."  
  
"Serena you are usually so responsible. Why did you just take off and leave the girls with Alex and Andrew. I admit I do trust both of them. But they are your sisters."  
"I know Mom. Something came up OK?" Serena said.  
"Serena just be more responsible OK?"  
"Sure Mom."  
Serena sat down cross legged on her bed deep in thought. She couldn't imagine what was going on. But she figured that whatever was going on would be resolved soon. It always was. Serena jumped when she saw someone come up to her 2nd floor bedroom window and tap on it. Serena's hand went to her chest where she wore her brooch. But suddenly she recognized the figure and reluctantly walked over to her window and opened it.  
"What do you want?" Serena asked.  
"Serena we need to talk." Tuxedo Mask said stepping into her bedroom.  
"Now?" Serena asked.  
"Serena please."  
"Fine."  
Tuxedo Mask detransformed and Darien stood in front of Serena. "I guess I should thank you for saving me after I was hit today."  
"It's my job." Darien replied.  
"Is that all it has ever been. Your rescuing me is in your job description is your faking your love for me to full fill what I thought was our destiny included too?" Serena asked bitterly.  
"Serena that's not true. I love you. I always have and I always will."  
"Darien I don't understand you. You say you love me that you always have yet last time we saw each other you told me that you didn't love me. Would you tell me the truth already I am tired of this."  
Interrupting Serena was a knock on the door and Alex called "Serena I can talk to you for a second."  
"Yeah Alex just a second." Then turning to Darien she said "In the closest now!"  
"What?"   
"Now hurry." After Serena had successfully shoved Darien in her closest she opened the door for her cousin.  
"Serena are you OK?" Alex asked. "The girls told me that you saw Darien today. They said you took it pretty hard. I thought you were over that guy."  
"I am. I was. Oh Alex I don't know. But I can't really talk about it now. Maybe later OK? I don't really feel up to talking about it."  
"Yeah I understand. Well you know where you can find me." Alex said as she stepped out of the room closing the door softly behind her.  
As Alex left Darien opened Serena's closet door. "Now what was it that you wanted?"  
"I wanted to apologize. But I also wanted to tell you why I broke up with you." Darien replied.  
"I'm listening." And Serena did listen quietly as Darien told her everything about the dreams. When he finished Serena asked softly "Why didn't you tell me Darien. It was just a reoccurring nightmare. It might have been nothing. I didn't want to lose you Darien. And then you wouldn't tell me what was wrong. I thought it was something I had done."  
"No it as never. But now you understand why I can't get close to you again?" Darien asked.  
"No I don't. Darien it's a dream for God's sake." Serena practically yelled.  
"Yeah but they have been coming back the last month. I wont take an unnecessary risk on your life." Darien said pulling out a rose and transforming then walking towards the door.  
"And what if it isn't a risk at all and just a stupid dream? Or what if it is something that the Black Moon sent?"  
"You can give as many what ifs as you can think of. But it all comes back to the fact that you could be hurt. And I wont let that happen. You already put your life at risk saving Tokyo. I wont let it be put at more risk that it already is, not if I can help it." And with that Tuxedo Mask step out of her window and disappeared.  
"What if that isn't what I want?" Serena whispered. Serena jumped at the sound of her phone ringing.  
"Hello?" Serena was the first to pick up the phone. Serena shared a phone like with Alex and Trisha.  
"Serena it's Rei. Listen we think we might have figured out what's going on. Think you can come to the temple? You can spend the night. Everyone is here. And Luna just figured it out." Rei's voice sounded unsure.  
"Sure I will be right over." Serena replied.  
Serena through a couple things in a bag and walked down the stairs and she found her mother in the kitchen. "Mom I'm going over to Rei's for the night OK?"  
"Sure Serena. I am glad to see that you are talking to your old friends again."  
"Thanks Mom." Serena called over her shoulder. "Later."  
Serena walked quickly towards the temple not wanting to walk in the dark. Serena heard the screams just about a block away from the temple. Ducking into an alley she transformed quickly and headed towards the screams.  
  
~*~ 2 years Later~*~ (I know that I skip around a lot and I am sorry.)  
Serena sat down and sighed everything was perfect. She was happy. Darien and finally seen that they could be happy together and that the dream was just a dream. Serena had transferred back to Juban High School and that is where she graduated. Things really were going great too. Everyone was expecting Darien and Serena to announce their engagement soon. Serena sighed again this time thought it was not a sigh of happiness. Every figured that Darien had already proposed to Serena. But he hadn't and Serena was wondering when he would. It didn't seem like he ever would. Serena had finished High School months ago and after she graduated she had moved in with Darien.   
"Hey you seem deep in though." Darien said coming up behind Serena.  
"Yeah." Serena said.  
"Are you ready for Mina and Andrew's wedding?" Darien asked.  
"Yes. My dress is already at the church. And you will have no problems changing into our Tuxedo once you get there." Serena said with a smile.  
"Then let's go."  
  
"I can't believe that you are getting married." Serena said as she straightened her maid of honor dress. The dress was a cream color sleeveless, the bodice was tight but it fell into a full skirt. Mina's dress was a beautiful pure white, her dress too was sleeveless. Mina had her hair pulled up on her head in a elegant bun and held in place by a pearl hair thing. Mina also wore gloves up to her elbows.   
"How can you wear gloves?" Mina's cousin asked "When I got married I couldn't stand the thought of wearing gloves. They were so uncomfortable."  
Mina smiled and shot a look at Ami, Lita, Rei and Serena "I used to wear gloves a lot. I'm used to them now."  
There hadn't been an attack since they had defeated Wiseman and the Black Moon Family. (They did it all without going to the past and finding out who Rini's real parents are.)  
"Well I better go sit down. Just came back to say hi." Mina's cousin said walking out of the door.  
Ami, Mina, Lita, Rei and Serena were now left alone in the bride's dressing room. "I told Andrew last night."  
"You did?" Everyone asked at the same time.  
"Yeah. He was sort of upset that he didn't hear it from me. But he already knew. He knows who all of you are too. He always has."  
"But how…" Ami asked.  
"He figured it out. Like Sailor Mercury appeared as soon as Serena and Ami started hanging out. And same for Rei, Lita and then me. And how you know we had to make sudden disappearances." Mina said.  
  
Serena watched as Andrew and Mina took their vows. She sighed to herself. She couldn't wait until that was her.   
  
Serena watched as Mina and Andrew said goodnight to everyone. When everyone was gone it was just Andrew and Mina's parents, Rei and Chad, Lita and Ken, Ami and Greg, and Serena and Darien.  
"I can't believe that you are married." Serena said.  
Mina smiled brightly. "What about you and Serena, Darien? You to getting married anytime soon?" Andrew's mother asked.  
Serena turned to Darien and smiled brightly. "Were not getting married."  



	3. Chapter 2

Serena gasped and turned and fled the other way. Darien watched her go and started to go after her. But was stopped by Rei "I don't know what the hell that was all about." Rei said fire in her eyes "But don't bother going after her."  
With that Rei, Ami, Mina and Lita went after Serena. They found her in the dressing room "Serena are you OK?" Mina asked.  
Serena sat in a corner with her knees pulled to her chest. And Serena for the first time in four years was crying. "I thought we were going to get married." Serena whispered.  
"Do you have any idea as to why he said that?" Lita asked.  
Serena shook her head "I have no idea. I thought when we solved that problem with the whole dream thing this was over. I thought that we were going to get married. And you know rule the world."  
Before anyone could say anything Darien came in. "Serena we need to talk."  
"Yeah you guys do." Mina said pulling the other 3 out of the room.  
"Darien what's going on?" Serena asked.  
"Serena I thought that you understood that we weren't going to get married because of my dreams." Darien said.  
"What?! I though that you were over that! I thought that we had decided not to worry about those stupid dreams again! I thought you were over that. They are stupid dreams Darien. Get over them!" With that Serena stormed out of the room.  
Serena walked out into the main lobby. "I'm going home. Lita could you give me a ride?" Serena asked.  
"Sure." Lita nodded.  
"Congratulations." Serena said hugging Mina.  
  
Minutes later Serena and Lita were driving towards Darien and Serena's apartments. "So are you going to tell me what happened or not?"  
"It's those stupid dreams again Lita. He wont marry me because that is where he saw me die in his dreams. At our wedding. It's so stupid Lita. But I can't stand it anymore. And I wont."  
By this time they had pulled into Serena's apartment complex. "Thanks Lita. I will see you later."  
"Serena are you going to be OK?" Lita asked.  
"I always am aren't I?" Serena asked as she got out of the car.  
Lita watched her friend walked away and shaking her head she whispered "No Serena. You have never been OK when it came to problems with Darien."  
Serena grabbed a bag an shoved a change of clothes and overnight necessities. Serena hurried to the garage and got into her car. From there Serena drove to a hotel and fell into a deep sleep.  
  
Rei finished doing her work at the temple and finally picked up the phone and dialed Darien and Serena's number. Darien answered "Darien can I talk to Serena?" Rei asked.  
"Do you know where she is?" Darien asked his voice sounded tired.  
"No don't you?" Rei asked worry edging her voice.  
"No I have tried her mothers, Lita, and Ami's and she isn't there. I was going to call and ask if she was there but I guess she isn't. Listen I am going to see if I can find her. I will call you if I find her." Darien replied.   
"I'll look for her too." Rei replied.  
Rei hung up the phone and heard someone say behind her "Look or me?"  
"Serena where have you been Darien is worried about you."  
"I stayed at a hotel last night. And I need your help today. I am sure Lita told you what happened last night."   
"Yeah she did are you all right?"  
"No but I am going to be fine. Rei I need you to help me pack up my things. I'm leaving Tokyo once and for all."  
"Serena…"  
"Rei don't try to stop me. I am going back to Georgia. Please help me pack. Ami and Lita have already agreed to help me. Will you?"  
"If there is no way I can convince you to stay then yes I will help you."  
  
"That didn't take that long." Rei said standing up and brushing her hands together.  
"Come on there are 4 boxes left lets take them to the car." Lita said.  
"Serena you came back." Darien said coming into the apartment.  
"Darien I am leaving Tokyo permanently."   
"Serena please wait." Darien said.  
"I am leaving Darien and you can't stop me."  
"Serena…I will always be here for you even if we don't get married." Darien said reaching for Serena's hand.  
"I'm leaving Darien. Sarabada Darien, Sarabada. You will always be with me."  
And with that Serena walked out of Darien's apartment forever.  
(AN I know I have been using all English up until now but I couldn't help but slip Sarabada in there. Sarabada is like Sayoonara but more permanent. Serena is using it like good-bye forever.)  
~*~6 years Later~*~   
Serena paced across one end of her kitchen to the other. Serena rushed towards the phone "Hello." Minutes later Serena's face fell tears welling in her eyes "Yes I understand. Yes. Of course I do! I do?" Serena's face brightened slightly. "That short of time. Of course I can. Yes of course thank you."  
Serena sat down on her barstool. "What am I going to do? I need help. I need a lawyer and good one."  
  
~*~Flashback~*~  
"Serena…I will always be here for you even if we don't get married."  
~*~End Flashback~*~  
  
With shaky fingers Serena walked towards her desk and pulled out a address book. Quickly flipping through the pages she found the number she needed and with shaky fingers dialed the number.  
"Law Offices of Shields and Associates." A bright female voice said.  
"Can I be connected with Mr. Darien Shields?" Serena asked taking a deep breath.  
"One moment please." Moments later the women came back on "Mr. Shields is in the middle of a meeting. Can I give him a message."  
Serena's hopes fell. "Yes could you tell him that Ms. Serena Tuskino called. And that she would like Mr. Shields to return her call as soon as possible."  
Almost as Serena set the phone down it rang "Hello?"  
"Serena what's wrong?" Darien asked.  
"Darien it's awful." Serena exclaimed.  
"What's awful?" Darien asked.  
"Darien remember before I left Tokyo you promised that you would always be here for me even though we didn't get married?" Serena asked.  
"Yes."  
"I need your help now. Can you come to Georgia? I need your help as a friend and as a lawyer." Serena said.  
"Serena are you in some kind of trouble?" Darien asked. "Can you tell me about the case?"  
"Not over the phone please. Could you just come to Georgia? Please. I will explain everything once you get here."  
"Fine. I will get my secretary to make reservations for my flight today."  
"Thank you Darien you will never know how much this means to me." Serena said relief evident in her voice.  
Later that night Serena was in bed when the phone rang. Serena answered it quickly with a sleepy "Hello?"  
"Serena it's Darien. I am in Phoenix. Do you want me to come to your house now or tomorrow." Darien asked.  
Serena looked at the clock it was only 10, she had gone to sleep early to block out her problems. "Are you fine with coming now?" Serena asked.  
"Whatever you want." Darien replied.   
When Serena hung up she quickly dressed in a white shirt and a pair of black jeans. As she finished brushing her hair there was a knock at the door. "Hi Darien." Serena said hugging him quickly. "Come in."  
Darien followed her into the kitchen. "Can I get you something to drink?" Serena asked awkwardly.  
"Water would be great." Darien said. "Darien looked at the hand drawn pictures and the #1 Teacher magnets on her refrigerator. "I wasn't surprised when I heard you had become a teacher." Darien commented.  
"Really why not?"  
"I don't know it just seemed to fit you."  
"I never pictured you being a lawyer." Serena said.  
Darien laughed "Speaking of lawyering. What's wrong Serena? What do you need my help as a lawyer for?"  
Serena sat down the two glass of water and said "Follow me." Serena lead Darien down the hall. Serena opened one of the closed doors and opened it for Darien to follow her in. The night-light that shone on the room showed a little girls room decorated in pink. They walked towards the middle of the room where there was a 4 poster bed in white with a pink and white comforter.  
"A bed? That's the problem?" Darien asked.  
Serena shook her head and walked closer pulling back the covers slightly to reveal a young girl about 4 or 5 with dark hair sleeping peacefully. Darien was stunned but he followed Serena when she walked towards another door and through a bathroom and into another room. This room gave a completely different impression. This bedroom was decorated in soccer balls and the bed pressed against the end wall had a soccer comforter. Again though it looked to be empty until Serena walked towards it and pulled down the covers to reveal a girl who looked exactly like the other.  
When Serena opened the door and walked out Darien followed her. When they were in the living room Darien exclaimed "How come no one ever told me you had kids. Are you married?"  
"No I'm not married. Nor have I ever been. And those girls, Jordan and Annie aren't my daughters. At least not by blood or legally." Serena said.  
"Serena what do you mean by that?" Darien asked.  
"Jordan and Annie are 5 year old twins. They were in my preschool class last year. Last year I taught preschool I am teaching first grade now. They both were extremely sweet and loving. Identical but total opposites. Annie was into playing sports and Jordan into playing with dolls. Neither of them were really into playing with the other kids though. In the middle of the year I noticed that both girls seemed to have an awful lot of bruises. For awhile I just figured you know they are little and little kids are always falling down and getting hurt. Heaven knows I did. But I noticed their behavior and they seemed to be afraid of being touched. I talked to the principal both of us were worried that abuse was the problem. They both lived with their mother. No one knew where their father was. So both principal and I had their mother investigated and Child Protective Services took them out of there. They confirmed out suspicions. They were going to put the twins into a foster home. I couldn't stand to see that happen so I had them move in with me. So they have been living with me for a year and a half. And I love them so much. So I filed for adoption. I'm sure you know this already. But they had to get in contact with Jordan and Annie's father. Apparently their father who they haven't ever seen in their lives wants his daughters back. They are going to have a hearing in exactly a week for custody. Please Darien help me keep my daughters. Please."  
"I'll do it." Darien said.  
"Thank you so much Darien!" Serena said throwing her arms around Darien's neck.  
"But you must know. We don't handle custody cases like most firms do." Darien said.  
"Darien whatever you can do to get them to let me keep my girls." Serena said.  
"Good then I want to meet the girls tomorrow." Darien said.  
"Fine. You could stop by tomorrow. Or meet us at the park. I promised the girls I would take them to the park." Serena said.  
"I can meet you at the park tomorrow. Say noon?" Darien asked.  
"Sounds good to me. I'll pack a lunch." Serena replied.  
  
"Momma are you up yet?" Serena became aware of Jordan and Annie calling to her from outside her door.  
"Yes girls I'm up you can come on in." Serena called.  
The girls walked in the room quickly and jumped on Serena's bed. "Good morning girls." Serena said kissing both on the head.   
"Momma are we going to the park today?" Jordan asked.  
"I promised you we would didn't I?" Serena asked. Both girls nodded. "But do you girls mind if a friend of mine joins us?"  
Both girls looked thoughtful "Is she nice?" Jordan asked.  
"It's not a woman it's a man. His name is Darien Shields. He is one of Momma's old friends from Japan."  
"Does he like sports?" Annie asked.  
"I don't know." Serena said with a smile "You are going to have to ask him. Come on let's get you girls some breakfast and then dressed."  
  
"I'm wearing this Momma." Jordan said coming in carrying a jean skirt trimmed with white ribbon around the edge. She also carried a white shirt with a pink flower on it.   
"I'm wearing this." Annie said coming in from the other side of the room. She was carrying a pair of jeans that were also trimmed with white ribbon and a white shirt with a blue fish on it.  
Serena smiled she knew that the girls hadn't planned on wearing similar outfits. It was just something that they did and Serena thought that it was adorable.   
15 minutes later Serena started to do the twins hair. Jordan wore her hair in two high pigtails and Annie wore hers in a high pony tail.  
"Can we go yet?" Annie asked pulling on Serena's hand.   
"We have a little while yet. Do you want to help me make lunch to take?"  
Both girls nodded and they headed towards Serena's kitchen. Serena's house was beautiful. It was small cottage looking house. The house on the inside had 3 bedrooms, 3 bathrooms, a nice sized kitchen, a living room and a large backyard. Serena had moved into it about 6 months after the twins came to live with her.  
As Jordan and Annie argued quietly over who would do what. Serena looked at them she hadn't been kidding when she had told Darien they were complete opposites. Annie was into soccer, basketball, and softball. Jordan though despite her love for dolls also loved tennis and ballet. Serena encouraged both girls in playing whatever sports they wanted. Which usually meant very busy weekends. Rushing Jordan to her ballet lessons at 7, then taking Annie to her Soccer game at 7:30 staying for that, then rushing to pick Jordan up from ballet and taking her to tennis and then back to the park for Annie's basketball game, rushing back to tennis to pick Jordan up and back to the park in enough time for Annie's softball game. Or something like that. Luckily though the sports had slowed down to just Jordan's ballet and tennis which were year round.   
"Momma…" Annie said waving a spoon in front of Serena's face probably for the second or third time.  
"What?" Serena asked.  
"Can Sarah come over for me and Jordan's birthday? And spend the night?"  
"Yeah Robin too?" Jordan asked.  
The twins birthday was the week after the hearing. Serena couldn't make any promises so instead she said "We will see OK? We will have to see what Sarah and Robin and us are doing OK?"  
Both girls nodded and Jordan applied more peanut butter to all four sandwiches. "Jordan honey what are you doing?" Serena asked walking over to the counter.  
"Making peanut butter sandwiches." Annie replied. "I saw them on a TV show yesterday. So I made them for today."  
Serena looked at her watch 11:46. "OK girls what all did you put in here?" Serena asked.   
"4 bags of chips." Annie stated.  
"4 sandwiches." Jordan added.  
"4 bananas."  
"4 capri suns."   
"OK looks like we have everything. Here I will take the baskets you two get in the car. Grab your jackets on the way out the door." Serena called as the girls headed towards the door. On Serena's way out she grabbed the bag of things they took to the park, a soccer, basket, base and tennis balls.   
When Serena had put everything in Jordan said "Momma did you remember the blankets this time?"  
"Oops be right back." Serena said running back inside. Grabbing their picnic blanket and rushing back outside and putting the blanket in the trunk. Made sure that the girls had their seat-belts on and drove to the park arriving 30 minutes late.  
Darien was waiting in the parking lot and when Serena got out of the car Darien said with a laugh "You know if you were any other client I would have already left. But I know your Serena and you couldn't have changed all that much."   
"Very funny. Just for that you get to carry this." Serena said placing the basket of food in Darien's hands.   
"Hey I am only your lawyer. Not your maid." Darien smiled.  
"That's your food and if you want to eat it then you can carry it." Serena said pulling out the blanket and the toys. She heard the doors slam shut and Jordan and Annie come to stand behind her peering at Darien from behind Serena's legs.   
10 minutes later Serena and Darien were sitting on a park bench beginning to start to talk about Serena's case when Jordan and Annie ran up "Momma will you push us on the swings?" Jordan asked.  
"Sure go over to the swings and I will be right there." Serena said.  
"They call you Momma?" Darien asked as they walked towards the swings.  
Serena nodded. "They started calling me that after they had lived with me for several months." Darien nodded.  
While Serena and Darien both pushed Jordan and Annie Serena asked "Darien truthfully what is the chances of me getting custody of the girls over their father?"  
"Serena in truth the chances are against it. He is their birth father and you are only a foster mother." Darien said sadly.  
"They don't even know who their father is. Hell you are a better father than he ever has been." Serena exclaimed.  
"Serena how do you know all of this. Did you ever talk to their mother?" Darien asked.  
Serena shook her head "No. But the girls don't remember their father ever being mentioned."  
"Serena that isn't a sturdy enough case. The girls are 6 almost 7. They probably wouldn't remember if they had ever met him. You need solid detail. Even then it might not be enough. He is their father."  
Serena felt her eyes fill with tears "I can't lose them. I wont. They mean the world to me and I can't lose them."   
"Serena I will do everything in my power for you to adopt them. But I wont promise you anything. I have promised you to much to break another promise to you."  
"Why does he want to come back into their lives right now? He never wanted anything to do with them before? Why is it that now he wants his daughters back?"   
"I don't know Serena. I have only been here one day I haven't talked to him at all."  
  
~*~1 Week Later~*~  
"Do I look all right?" Serena asked stepping out of her bedroom into the brightly lit living room. It was time for the hearing and Serena wanted to look perfect. She wore a white 3 quarter length sleeve blouse that tied around the waist, Serena loved the blouse because it looked similar to a kimono and she always wore it when she needed luck. Serena wore a deep red skirt to complete the outfit. Serena's hair was pulled into a loose bun tendrils of curls framing her face.  
"You look fine." Darien responded. "Are the girls almost ready? Because we really should get going."  
"I will go check." Serena responded walking back down the hallway towards the girls' rooms.  
As Serena was walking back towards the room both girls stepped out of Jordan's room. The girls were wearing dresses of the same style. The dresses both fell to their ankles Jordan's dress was red and white striped and Annie's was blue. Over both of the dresses was a jacket in the same color as the stripes of their dresses. Both girls had their elbow length black hair pulled back into French braided pigtails that Serena had done before she had gotten dressed.  
As they walked towards the living room Jordan said "Momma is our Dad going to take us away from you?"  
Serena kneeled down so that she was face to face with Jordan and Annie. "I am going to do anything to keep you. I promise you I will do everything in my power to kept us together." Serena hugged her daughters. They may not have been her daughters by blood and they may have not been her daughters in the eyes of other people. But in the love that the three shared they were her daughters and she their mother.  
The door bell ringing interrupted the small family. "Shall we go see who is at the door?" Serena asked puzzled. Serena had made friends when she moved to Georgia but her friends never came to her house and she had no idea who could be at the door now.  
Serena opened the door to be faced with 4 of the people closest to her. "Ami, Mina, Lita, Rei, what are you doing here?" Serena asked stunned to see her best friends. She hadn't seen the girls for 6 years since she had left Tokyo for the last time. She talked to them occasionally but they all had their own lives now and were busy doing their own things. Ami was finish up medical school in Japan, Lita was busy running her own restaurant in Tokyo, Mina was living not far from Serena's childhood home with Andrew and their daughter Hayley and was a publicist for a very famous band in Japan and Rei had taken over the temple when her grandfather had retired. Even Darien had is law office in Japan. Serena had been the only one to leave Tokyo.  
"Darien called as and said that you might need some support." Ami said.  
"Hey girl were here for you." Mina added with a smile.  
"Besides it's just like the Sailor Senshi again." Rei said "We have an enemy to beat."  
"Just higher stakes." Lita put in.   
Serena could feel the tears spring to her eyes "I can't believe you guys are here it has been so long."  
After a round of hugs Lita said "So where are these beautiful daughters of yours?"  
When Serena had opened the door she had felt the girls come behind her and they had hidden behind her.   
"Girls," Serena said turning around "these are my friends."  
Both girls peeked identical heads out from around Serena's legs. "They are adorable." Rei exclaimed.   
"Everyone," Serena said "these are my daughters Jordan," Serena gently lay a hand on Jordan's and then Annie's "and this is Annie. Jordan, Annie these are my friends Ami, Mina, Lita and Rei.   
"Hello." Both girls said softly.  
"We better get going or we aren't going to be on time for the hearing." Darien said.  
"Right." Serena said. "We can all go in the mini-van. The back seat has room for our people.   
"Sounds good to me." Lita said.  
"Yeah but we better get going it will not look good if we are late." Ami said.  
Minutes later Serena and Darien were in the front two seats talking about the case. Annie and Jordan sat in the two middle seats hold each other's hand tightly. And Ami, Mina, Lita and Rei were in the back, rather squashed.   
"They look like a married couple don't they?" Mina asked.  
Everyone nodded "They act like it too. Darien reminding Serena that they shouldn't be right and then how he helped the girls get settled in their seats." Lita added.  
"You think they are falling for each other again?" Rei asked.  
"It looks like it doesn't it?" Ami asked.  
"I just hope it doesn't end in heartbreak for Serena again." Rei said thoughtfully.  
"Maybe this time they will get it right." Mina said hope apparent in her voice.  
  
~*~The front of the car~*~  
"Thank you Darien." Serena said her voice was a mixture of gratitude to Darien for calling the girls, nervousness over the trial, and happiness at having her friends with her again.  
"Serena I told you I would always be here for you. But I though maybe the girls could get your spirits up better than I could." Darien said.  
Serena took a deep breath and turned her attention back to the road.  
  
Serena took her seat next to Darien at the table in the courtroom. She could feel her friends behind her and the twins were off to the side of the room sitting together in the seats that the judge had directed that they sit. Directly to the side of them was Jordan and Annie' s biological father, Edward Scott and his lawyer.   
  
Serena took a deep breath and held it trying to stop her shaking. It had been a long day and the trial still was just about to end. In Serena's eyes it could go either way, they had recessed until the judge could make a decision. Ami, Mina, Lita, Rei and Darien all surrounded Serena. Jordan and Annie still sitting in the seat they had been told to sit in still clutching each other's hand. Serena didn't like Edward Scott. He made her nervous, Jordan and Annie looked nothing like him. He had blonde almost white hair and cold blue eyes.   
"There is just something about him." Serena said. "He reminds me to much of Diamond." Darien lay a protective hand on Serena's shoulder.  
When the judge came back into the room everyone stood up and the girls returned to their seats behind Serena.  
And the judge began speaking "After much thought I have come to a conclusion. Miss Tuskino you were Annie and Jordan's foster mother for a year and a half after they were taken away from their mother for child abuse. Mr. Scott is their biological father of the twins. I am giving complete custody to the biological father starting tomorrow morning. Miss Tuskino there will be a social worker to pick the twins up tomorrow at 11 o'clock. Court adjourned."  
Serena sank slowly back into her seat and buried her head in her hands.   
"Your honor." Everyone turned towards Edward Scott who had just spoken.  
"Yes Mr. Scott."   
"I would like to pick my daughters up tomorrow. If that is all right."  
"Mr. Scott if there is a social worker present I suppose I don't see a problem with it." With that said the judge walked out of the courtroom.  
"Momma!" Both girls cried and sobbing threw themselves into Serena's arms. They seemed to understand what was going on.  
Serena hugged the girls tightly to her. Edward Scott made his way over towards Serena and Ami, Mina, Lita and Rei took a defensive stance in front of Serena. Edward didn't try to get past the 4 girls instead he just said "Tomorrow when I come to pick my daughters up please have several days of clothing prepared for them until you can get the rest of their things packed and ready for them to take with take to my house." At these words Serena's tears began to fall and Jordan and Annie began to cry harder.   
  
Darien watched Edward walk back towards his lawyer and he could have strangled him. He wasn't the only one he looked towards Ami, Mina, Lita and Rei Lita looked ready to electrocute him and Rei looked ready to barbecue. Ami and Mina didn't look much less angry then Lita and Rei.  



	4. Chapter 3

Darien walked into Serena's bedroom. When he had knocked and gotten no answer he pushed open the door quietly and saw Serena asleep in-between Jordan and Annie. All 3 had tearstained cheeks. It was about 11 o'clock PM. Since they had gotten home from the court hearing the girls had clung to Serena they both refused to go to bed until Serena had lay down with them both had still clung to her but eventually cried themselves to sleep.  
Darien made two fists. He had tried everything that day to prevent Edward Scott from winning. And he hadn't done it. Serena had counted on him again. And again Darien had failed her. And along with it she had lost the two people who at the moment meant the most to her in the world.  
Darien still loved her with everything in him. But it always came back to those dreams. And he was ready to forget them. But Darien knew that he had ruined those chances when he had announced that he and Serena would never get married. He loved her and more than anything he would like to have had Serena become his wife.  
Darien softly closed the door behind him as he made his way out into the living room where 4 very concerned senshi sitting in the living room. "How is she?" Ami asked standing up.  
"She's asleep and so are Annie and Jordan." Darien replied quietly. "I feel awful. Serena depended on me to get custody of Annie and Jordan for her, but I couldn't."  
"It's not your fault Darien." Mina said quietly.  
"We all knew that it would be very unlikely that Serena would get custody of the kids. She was their foster mother, foster mother's get very little rights when it comes to this sort of thing." Ami said quietly.  
"But she put her trust in me and I let her down…again." Darien stood at the window and looked out.  
The group fell silent. "Can't we just take Serena and the girls some place and not come back?" Lita asked.  
"Lita your not thinking rationally." Rei said, her voice was quiet, and held no emotion.  
"For the first time in our lives Serena is facing something we can't help her with. We have always been able to fight the enemy with our attacks and the problem would be solved and Serena would go back to her normal happy self." Mina's words were quiet but everyone in the room caught them.  
"This is something Serena has to do on her own and we can't help her in the slightest." Rei words held anger. "This is going to kill Serena and I can't help her." Rei stood up and walked out of the room.  
The group was silent they all knew it was true and for the first time ever the 5 of them realized that there were some battles Serena had to face and fight on her own.  
  
Serena sat with her children one the couch both Annie and Jordan clinging to her. The two 6 year olds didn't realize exactly what was going on just that there were being taken away from their mother. They had been sitting like that for 45 minutes now and Edward Scott would be there any moment.  
The doorbell ringing caused Lita to jump up and she pulled open the door and there stood the object of her wrath. "Come in please." Lita said through her teeth stepping aside.  
"Who are you?" Edward asked.  
"A friend." Lita replied.  
Serena stood up and took both girls hands and walked towards Edward "Girls," Serena said kneeling "this is your father."  
Both girls buried their faces in Serena's white shirt. "Do they always dress identical? I can't tell them apart." Edward said.  
"Often times yes. They choose their clothing, the especially dress alike when they are upset over something. Both girls wore short dresses with a flower imprinted on the front, Annie's was a dark blue and Jordan's was red. "Well then do you have their things prepared?" Edward's tone was harsh.   
Mina came forth with matching suitcases, with each girls names on the front of them. "I wrote out a list of times and places the girls have to be. Both are very active in sports, their doctor and dentist and school records are all in here." Serena said handing Edward a manila envelope. "Annie has a soccer game tomorrow morning. It's at the parka bout a mile from here."  
"She wont be going to her game tomorrow. Our flight leaves tonight at 9." Edward replied.  
"F-flight?" Serena stuttered.  
"Yes, to Colorado, where I live." Edward replied.  
"Momma," Annie tugged on Serena's hand.  
"What is it Darling?" Serena asked forcing away the tears that had formed in her throat.  
"Where's Colorado?" Annie asked.  
Serena knelt down, taking both Annie and Jordan's hands, "Colorado is at the other end of the country."  
"So he," Jordan pointed to Edward "lives in Colorado."  
"Yes he does." Serena nodded.  
"And you will be coming there to live with me." Edward's said his voice changed to sound childish.  
Annie made a face, she didn't like being talked to like that and then she giggled "Your funny!" She exclaimed "We can't go with you to Colorado. We live here and Sarah and robin are coming to spend the night for out birthday."  
"Baby," Serena said touching each girls faces softly "remember we talked about this last night and this morning. You are going to live with your Daddy remember."  
"But me and Annie thought that he was our Daddy." Jordan pointed towards Darien and Serena gasped.  
"Wherever did you get that idea?"   
"Well he pushed us on the swings and played with us like Robin's daddy does!" Jordan replied.  
Serena felt her heartbreak into a million pieces, Darien had been the first male that had ever been in their live, and he was so much like a father figure. The room fell silent, "Momma are you coming with us?" Annie asked.  
Serena couldn't find her voice but she was able to shake her head. "I don't want to go then!" Jordan exclaimed.  
Serena pulled both now crying children to her chest finding her voice Serena asked "Remember the stories I used to tell you?"  
"The ones about the beautiful princess on the moon?" Annie asked.  
"And her friends who defended her?" Jordan added.  
"That's the one. Remember how brave she was when her home was destroyed?" Serena asked, both girls nodded solemnly "Do you think you could be that brave?"  
Both girls thought for a moment and then nodded "When do we get to come back?" Jordan asked.  
"I'm sure your Daddy will let you come visit some time." Serena shot a look at Edward and she wasn't able to read his expression. "Now why don't you say good bye to Aunt Mina, Aunt Ami, Aunt Lita and Aunt Rei and Darien."   
Both girls hugged the other 5 and then ran back to Serena clinging to Serena and crying into her shoulder. Serena clutched her daughters, they may not have been her daughters in the eyes of the court but they would always be her daughters. "Be my brave little girls and I will talk to you as soon as possible OK?"  
Both girls sniffed and Edward took both girls hands and attempted to pull them away Serena let their hands slowly break apart as the crying girls were lead to the limo in the driveway. Serena stood at the doorway and watched and as soon as the limo turned the corner Serena's knees gave way and Darien's arms encircled her waist. Darien held Serena as she wept rocking her gently back and forth. Ami, Mina, Lita, and Rei wandered soberly to the living room giving Darien and Serena time to themselves.  
"Darien take me home, take me back to Tokyo, there is nothing left for me here." Serena said her voice barely above a whisper.  



	5. Chapter 4

3 months later  
"I'm glad your back Sere." Alex said sitting down at Serena's kitchen table in her new apartment.  
"So am I." Serena replied quietly setting tea on the table.  
"I found a teaching job at a nearby school." Serena said.  
Alex had gotten used to the way her cousin spoke by now, Jordan and Annie haven been taken away from Serena had really effected her. Serena's voice held a twinge of sadness in it. Her manner was different, she was more distant to everyone, she didn't talk to many people and it was hard to catch the words she did say, the sadness in her voice softened it and the mixture of a Japanese accent and Georgian accent it was almost impossible to hear her.  
"When does school start again?" Alex asked.  
"2 weeks. They were really pushing it when they hired me I guess." Serena replied.  
  
3 years later  
Serena sat at her table across from Darien they were going over the invitation list for their wedding. Darien took a deep breath he had to ask this question and at this moment the words hung over the room, he knew Serena was expecting it. "Are Jordan and Annie going to be able to make it to the wedding?"  
Serena stood up and walked over to the refrigerator "They can't make. Or that's what Edward said when I called and asked him." Serena looked at the pictures of the twin 9 year olds on the refrigerator; Annie wore her black hair in a short but stylish bob, she wore a white shirt with a butterfly on the front and a pair of jean shorts, Jordan wore her hair to her waist and she wore a pair of pink capris with three darker flowers going up the side of one pant leg and a white sleeveless shirt that tied at the waist.  
Darien encircled his arms around her waist, Serena leaned against him for support "I miss them so much. I have missed so much of their lives. I get lots of letters from them still Darien, telling of how they would rather live with me. Edward doesn't hurt them, but he is never around and that witch of a wife he has…" Serena let her sentence trail. "Neither of them Edward or Elaine want them to have anything to do with me. But I think they realize that they can't cut off the letters, even though they have cut off any other communication. They still call me Momma though Darien. I fell terrible sometimes though, they refuse to call Edward Dad, or even Father."  
"It's not your fault they choose to do that." Darien responded.  
"But I think Elaine and Edward blame me for it. I'm sorry," Serena said softly "I didn't mean to do this. I didn't mean to get upset about them, I need to get used to the fact that they aren't my daughters."  
Darien turned Serena around to face him "Don't say that. Those girls have been your daughters since they moved in with you and they always will be your daughters. In just that week I spent with you it was obvious how much they adore you. You mean everything to them, and one of these days you will get to be with them. I promise you that."  
  
2 and a half years after the wedding (AN sorry I skipped the wedding…I'm not good at weddings.)  
As Serena walked over to the refrigerator looking at the pictures, she placed a hand on her swollen abdomen, 'Baby, I hope you get to meet your sisters sometime' Serena thought quietly. The refrigerator held 3 main pictures, the first was of 21 month old Rini, the last 2 were of 12 year old Annie and Jordan. Annie wore flare white jeans with a blue and white halter top, Jordan in pale blue spaghetti strap dress with white daisy's decorating it. The phone rang and Serena hurried quickly to it before it could wake up the napping Rini.  
"Hello?"  
"Momma?"   
There were only 2 people in the whole world who called Serena that. Serena sank into the closest chair, it was definitely Annie "Annie what's wrong?" Despite the fact that the girls were older now there were rarely ever phone calls exchanged by the separated mother and daughters. Serena heard a sniffle on the other end of the phone line. "Annie baby what's wrong?"  
"Jordan was in a car accident." Annie said. "I wanted to tell you myself." Annie could barely choke out the words.  
"Annie is your father there? Can I talk to him." Serena heard the phone being passed around. "Edward what happened to Jordan?"  
"Jordan was coming home from tennis practice with a friend and the car was hit by a drunk driver." Edward's voice held no emotion.  
"How bad is Jordan?" Fear clutched at Serena's heart.  
"Pretty bad. They give her a 50-50 chance of living."   
"I'm coming to Colorado." Serena said her voice left no room for compromise.  
After hanging up with Edward she immediately called Darien "Mrs. Shields your husband is in a meeting."  
"Jodi please, I need to speak to him immediately." Jodi, Darien's secretary must have picked up on the urgency in Serena's voice.  
"Serena what's wrong are you OK? Is Rini OK?" Darien asked.  
"Darien me and Rini are fine. But Annie called several minutes ago, Jordan as in a car accident."   
Serena could hear Darien's sharp intake of breath "Listen I will make plans for us to be there. See if Rei could keep Rini while we are in Colorado."   



	6. Chapter 5

Wow, OK I did it. It's not finished yet. hopefully one more chapter. I know this took forever to get out! But I hope it's worth it. I couldn't think of anything and this finally came to me! I hope you like it, and sorry if the formatting is strange, for my other story Serenity I have been getting complaints about it, I can't find out how to get it so that paragraphs are indented and everything! Anyway enjoy! And tell me if you want Serena and Darien's new baby to be a boy or a girl cause it's kinda up in the air! Name suggestions are great too! The baby will be born in the next chapter if I can get sex/name out!  
  
"Serena you should go to the hotel and get some rest before you go and see Jordan." Darien suggested.  
"No, I'm going to the hospital." Serena said stubbornly.  
"It's not healthy for you or the baby, you need some rest." Darien said quietly.  
"No…" Serena said firmly her tone like that, which she used with her 6th grade class "I haven't been able to get any rest since I found out…"  
"My point exactly," Darien interrupted "You need some rest."  
"I won't be able to get any rest until I see her!" Serena exclaimed.  
"OK." Darien sighed turning off the highway towards the hospital.  
Serena watched the scenery fly past as soon as Darien stopped the car Serena jumped out and hurried to the front desk. As she was about to ask the receptionist Edward appeared.  
"Miss Tuskino?" Edward asked.  
"Mrs. Shields." Serena corrected taking Darien's hand.  
"Right." Edward said, "Jordan is in the ICU, Annie is in there with her now. You can go in there with her now." Then looking at Darien Edward added, "You can not."  
Serena hurried to the ICU, "What room is Jordan Scott in please?" Serena asked the nurse at the ICU nurse's station.  
"You must be the twins' mother? Annie told me about you she is in room 12 just down the hall I could take you there if you wanted."  
Serena shook her head "I will find it thank you." Serena found the room easily and opened it slowly. Annie sat with her head on the bed sleeping. Serena's gaze then fell on Jordan whose head had been shaved and she had stitches running across her forehead.  
Serena walked over to the bed and took Jordan's hands and kissed her on the forehead (AN not where the stitches are) and then walked around to Annie and she gently lay her hand on Annie's shoulder and said softly "Annie?"  
Annie's head jerked up "Momma." Annie threw her arms around Serena and cried. "She doesn't know what's going on, when she wakes up and she rarely does. She's not in a coma and the doctors say that is a good thing."  
Serena held Annie at arm length "She's going to be…" Serena looked at Annie's forehead clearly on it was a sun glowing like Serena's moon did sometimes. Quickly Serena finished her sentence "fine. You understand? Jordan will be fine."  
Annie nodded "Momma I'm so glad you're here."  
The nurse came in "Times up."  
Annie and Serena nodded and taking Annie's hand Serena and Annie walked out of the room and after saying goodbye to Jordan.  
Darien and Edward were in the waiting room and Annie rushed to greet Darien. Darien looked towards Serena, Serena tapped her forehead trying to get the point across that Annie had something on her forehead. Darien looked puzzled, Serena tried tracing a half moon on her forehead, big mistake the crescent moon flared Serena's hand flew to cover it. No one but Darien saw it and her hurried to Serena's side, "We should probably go to the hotel, we brought Serena's cat and Serena really needs to get some rest."  
"Darien please." Serena exclaimed her hand still on her forehead.  
"Momma, Darien is right, you should probably go. I want a healthy baby brother or sister." Annie insisted.  
Serena looked back an forth between Annie and Darien "Fine but only for an hour."  
"Annie you are welcome to come with us." Darien offered.  
"I'm going to stay here for a little bit." Annie said.  
When they were in the car Darien asked motioning to Serena's now uncovered forehead "What was that all about?"  
"I was trying to tell you that Annie has a sun on her forehead. It glows an orange color. But basically like my moon and then when I was looking at Jordan before we left she has a star."  
"I don't get it." Darien responded.  
"Neither do I. I mean it's like there are senshi, but they couldn't have been in the Silver Millennium, could they?"  
Darien shrugged, "Let's go ask Luna…maybe she has an idea?"  
  
Back at the hospital Serena and Darien had just explained everything to Luna. "So what do you thinks going on Luna?"  
Luna bowed her head and muttered barely audible words, "Serenity guide me and help me recall what your daughter and her husband need to know on their quest to find answers."  
Luna looked up quickly her eyes locking with Serena's. "L-Luna what is it?" Luna didn't respond her eyes still held shock, "Come on Luna who are they? You gotta say something you are starting to scare me."  
"They, the girls, are, are, you and Darien's, or rather Serenity and Endymion's children." Luna responded.  
Darien dropped and spilled the glass of water he had, and Serena sank into the nearest chair. "They are what?" Serena asked beyond stunned.  
"It appears you had just given birth to twins when Beryl attacked the moon." Luna responded. "Touch my crescent moon and I will show you."  
  
~*~Flashback~*~  
"You have to take me to see her Minako. She's your cousin and you are the Goddess of Love's daughter after all. Do it in the name of love."  
"How many times do I have to tell you her parents need time to cool down." Minako asked. "And don't use that in the name of love crap with me Endymion, I have known you your whole life it's not working."  
"Do it for her then. You can sneak me in to see her." Endymion suggested. "It's my baby too!"  
"It hasn't even been born yet!" Minako yelled back.  
"So I still want to see Serenity."   
"She doesn't want to see you." Minako replied simply.  
Mamoru looked very stunned and very hurt at those words, "She doesn't? She isn't letting her parents change her mind about marrying me is she?"  
"I didn't mean it like that." Minako responded, "She doesn't want you to see her pregnant. Let her adjust. And believe me her parents are determined that as soon as she give birth you two are going to be married."  
"So you will take me to see her as soon as she will allow you."  
"The instant." Minako reassured her friend and disappeared suddenly.  
  
"Should you really be up and about?" Endymion asked taken Serenity into his arms.  
Serenity smiled softly at him, "I'm fine."  
"Then I'm afraid I have bad news for you." Endymion sighed.  
"You can not come to the ball." Serenity had been looking forward to dancing with Endymion at the ball, for the first time in 9 months.  
"If only it were that."  
"Then what is it?"  
"Beryl is attacking Earth. I must go down and help them." Endymion kissed Serenity on the cheek. "Be on your guard. I want my family together when I return."  
"Is the moon in danger?" Serenity asked fearful for her twin daughter's lives.  
"Yes, very much so. But you are safe my darling. If you are in danger I will be there."  
  
Serenity brushed a tear from her eyes as she stood at the river. They had gotten word that Earth's defenses had fallen and no Earth warriors had survived. Beryl and her army were now on their way to the Earth and Serenity had to made the decision that if she and Endymion could not survive then her daughters would. She had carefully wrapped the twins in warm blankets careful not to let any cold in.   
"Take care my darling children. I pray that you will have a better chance to live. Take care my darling Sidra." Serenity slipped a star necklace over her neck, kissing the 3-day-old baby on the forehead, a star sign flared and then disappeared. "Love life my precious Apolla." Serenity repeated the same ritual, placing a sun necklace around her neck, and kissing her forehead, causing a sun to flare, and like Sidra's star disappeared.  
~*~End Flashback~*~ 


	7. Chapter 6

"Oh Darien." Serena cried burying her head in Darien's shoulder. "All along they were right there. And they were mine."  
Darien rubbed Serena's back and gave Luna a worried look, Luna also wore an expression that matched Darien's. Both knew that it was bad enough that Serena had just flown from Japan to America, but now all this stress, it was bad for the baby.  
Darien was relieved when minutes later Serena fell into an exhausted sleep. Darien tucked Serena quickly into bed, and then he turned to pick up the phone.  
  
"Rei it's 3 in the morning can this wait?" Mina muttered quietly hoping not to wake Andrew up.  
No such luck, "Mina what does Rei want?" Andrew asked.  
"I don't know Andrew go back to bed." Mina mumbled, "Rei what's going on?"  
"Darien called." Rei replied.  
"What's happened?" Mina asked quickly sitting up in bed.  
"I guess Jordan's in really bad shape." Rei replied.  
"That's what Serena said when she left." Mina replied.  
"But it turns out, well, Jordan and Annie were on the Moon Kingdom." Rei spat out.  
"What?!" Mina exclaimed causing Andrew to sit up, turn the bedside light on and watch his wife curiously.  
"Apparently before Beryl attacked the Moon Kingdom Serenity gave birth to her and Endymion's twin daughters, Apolla and Sidra. Serena's really upset about it."  
"Oh poor Serena." Mina sighed, "She's probably devastated."  
"She is, but Darien's worried about her, and the baby." Rei added. "The thing is, he called Ami before me and asked her to take on Jordan's case. But he wanted to know if all of us could fly out for awhile."  
Mina massaged her neck and finally replied, "Yeah, I'll take some time off. We can use the jet, it will get us there faster and this way we can come back if we need to."  
"OK Mina. Call me when you make the plans. And I'm sure you could put it off until the morning, I just wanted to give you a heads up."  
"Yeah, thanks Rei. I'll talk to you in the morning." Mina hung up the phone, but instead of going back to sleep she swung her feet over the edge of the bed.  
"What's going on Mina?" Andrew asked.  
Mina quickly explained everything to Andrew, "You and the kids will be OK while I'm away wont you?"  
"We'll be fine." Andrew reassured, "Why don't you wait to make the plans until later this morning."  
"No, I'm never going to be able to sleep."  
  
"I'm brining a new doctor onto Jordan's case." Dr. Bryant announced to Serena, Edward and Elaine the next morning.  
"Why?" Serena asked fearfully, "She isn't getting worse is she?"  
"No she is the same. But this doctor offered to take on the case. I have no idea how she heard about it. But she is the best doctor in the world dealing with brain trauma's. You may know her Mrs. Sheilds, she is located in Tokyo. Wait here one moment and I will go bring her in."  
"Ami!" Serena exclaimed hugging her friend the instant she walked in the door, "Your taking on Jordan's case."  
"Yeah." Ami nodded, "Darien called me yesterday. Dr. Bryant filled me in over the phone."  
"Ms. Mizuno if you would like I can show you to the patient now." Dr. Bryant offered.  
"Excellent."  
  
Serena walked slowly back to the waiting room, she was filled with love for Darien for calling Ami, but it didn't help her worry any.  
"Oh Serena." Serena heard someone sigh.  
Serena looked up to see Mina, Lita, Rei, Haruka, Michiru (sorry I know I am using American names but I hate Amara and Michelle!), Trista and Hotaru in the waiting room.  
"Thanks for coming you guys." Serena whispered.  
"We are going to wait it out with you." Haruka smiled gently squeezing Serena's shoulder.  
"But the kids..." Serena trailed off thinking of her 8 friend's children.  
"Are staying with out nanny." Michiru interrupted.  
"And are staying with out husbands." Rei added.  
"It will do them some good." Mina smiled.  
  
2 months later  
Serena looked dejectedly down on the sitting. Rain fell in torrents onto Denver and Serena felt that the weather matched her feelings perfectly. The girls had stayed for a week when they first arrived and then Serena made them all leave, they couldn't spend to much time away from their jobs and families. After 2 weeks Serena had insisted that Darien go back too, Rini needed her father, and he had to get back to his firm. Darien had been worried about leaving Serena behind in America while she was 3 months pregnant, but Serena had insisted and he had left. Only a week after Darien had left Ami had declared that Jordan was out of the woods, she wasn't going to die, but she did have a long road of recovery ahead of her.  
Watching Jordan day in and day out had made Serena want to cry, her athletic, smart daughter couldn't walk at all or do simple math problems. For a month Jordan had stayed in the hospital working with her therapist everyday, relearning all her motorskills, including walking, eating and talking.  
But Jordan was back home, living with Edward and Elaine again and as much as Serena hated to admit it they would be staying there. Despite the fact that Jordan and Annie were really her daughters.  
And knock on the door drove Serena from her bitter thoughts, "Who is it?" Serena asked bitterly.  
"Room service." A male voice called.  
"I didn't order room service." Serena exclaimed angrily.  
Serena didn't hear another word and continued to stare out the window until a white paper packet was dropped on her lap, looking up quickly she found Darien's blue eyes staring intently at her.  
"What are you doing here?" Serena exclaimed hugging and kissing.  
"Read the paper." Darien responded.  
Serena scanned, "A petition for custody?" Serena asked.  
"That's right. We aren't leaving without our daughters." Darien responded firmly.  
"It'll never work." Serena said dropping the papers back on her lap. "I all ready begged Edward."  
  
~*~Flashback~*~  
"Please Edward. They are old enough to choose where they want to live and they want to live with me in Japan."  
"They are my daughters!" Edward roared, "Not yours! You were their foster mother for not even 2 years. Get over it all ready woman."  
~*~End Flashback~*~  
  
"The girls are old enough to have some sway with the court." Darien responded, "We are at least going to try."  
"No we aren't." Serena said shaking her head, "I'm not going to go through that again."  
"But…"  
"No Darien. Now did you get a flight out with mine?"  
"No." Darien shook his head, "But that's fine. You can fly out. And I will come back on my flight next week."  
  
"God damn it all to Hell!" Edward bellowed, his voice ringing throughout the house.  
"What's wrong Edward?" Elaine asked rushing to the front door.  
"What's wrong Daddy?" 8, 4, and 2-year old Brandy, Melanie, and Daisy asked following their mother.  
"What's happened?" Annie asked, Jordan following Annie with her cane. Both girls had just gotten back from the airport were they cried when they said goodbye again to Serena.  
"Read this." Edward thrust the papers at Elaine.  
"You have got to be kidding me." Elaine muttered.  
"Nope, they want to go through the whole damned custody fight all over again!" Edward exclaimed.  
Jordan and Annie exchanged thrilled glances, Serena had refused to go through the custody battle when they had begged her to earlier, she had been in tears when she had said, "No you stay with your Dad." Darien must be going through the custody battle without Serena's knowledge, the girls knew their was a reason they liked their mother's husband.  
"The trail is in 3 days." Edward exclaimed, "I have to call my lawyer."  
  
"Mr. Shields is there a particular reason that your wife is not present?" The judge asked Darien at the trial 3 days later.  
"Yes your honor. My wife is close to her 3rd trimester of pregnancy, we didn't want to risk getting to far along before we flew back to Tokyo."  
"Good enough." The judge said shuffling through the papers, "The children are how old?"  
"12" Edward replied.  
"Almost 13." Was Darien's answer.  
"I would like to see the twins in my chamber please." The judge said stepping down.  
  
"Has your father ever mistreated you?" The judge asked.  
"No sir." Annie replied.  
"Has your step-mother?"   
"No sir." Jordan echoed her twin.  
"The family who would like to adopt you, the woman, she was only your foster mother for a little over a year. Why do you care so much?"  
Jordan and Annie exchanged glances, and Annie spoke, "Well you see sir, out of all the parents we have had. Our real mother, and Edward included Serena Shields and even Darien Shields have felt more like real parents than Edward."  
"It's not that Edward doesn't treat us well. But he and Elaine feel more like foster parents than our mama ever did."  
"Thank you. You may return to your seats." Walking out of his chambers the judge took his seat and spoke, "I have made my decision. I am granting full custody to Serena and Darien Shields."  
"But your honor you haven't even heard out case." Edward Scott's lawyer said jumping to his feet.  
"Mr. Scott if you truly love your children then you will see that making them happy is worth being separated from them." The judge replied.  
"We really get to go home with you?" Annie and Jordan asked rushing up to Darien quickly.  
"I guess so." Darien grinned.  
"Mom doesn't know you did this does she?" Jordan asked leaning on her cane.  
"She hasn't a clue." Darien's grin grew wider.  
"So it's a nice surprise." Annie smiled.  
"When can we leave?" Jordan asked.  
"As soon as you want."  
"Tomorrow?" Jordan asked.  
"Tomorrow it is." Darien hugged both of the girls.   
"Come on girls. We have to get back to the house." Edward said appearing beside the girls.  
"Fine." Annie said.  
"We are leaving on the plane tomorrow. If you could have a couple days worth of clothes packed until you can get all their things packed." Darien smirked at the man who had made his wife's life miserable.  
  
"Where were you all day?" Serena asked over the phone to Darien that night.  
"Shopping for my favorite women." Darien lied.  
"Oh." Darien could tell that Serena was still upset about the twins.  
"I got a flight, I'll be home a week from today." Darien lied again.  
"OK. Well I'm going to go to bed." Serena said.  
"I love you."  
"I love you too."  
  
"Wow Tokyo is so cool!" Jordan gushed.  
"How far away is our house?" Annie asked.  
"About a mile in the other direction." Darien replied.  
"Then where are we going?"  
"Your Aunt Mina is throwing a party." Darien responded, "When she found out that I we got custody of you she decided to throw a party." Darien caught Jordan's fearful look, "Jordan what's wrong?"  
"What if they don't like us?" Jordan asked.  
"You have met most of the woman." Darien responded.  
"But they have kids don't they?" Jordan asked.  
"Well yes." Darien responded, "Well yes. Mina and Andrew have a 6-year-old daughter Hayley and a 3-year-old son. Ami and Greg have 3-year-old Meg, and Alex is just a baby. Lita and Ken have twin boys, Ken Jr. and Danny are 3, and Theresa's 2. Rei and Chad have 5 children."  
"5?!" Annie exclaimed.  
"Yes. Joey, that's Josephine, is 5, and then Rei has 2 sets of twins, Tyler and Tamara are 4, and Joshua and Jenna are 2. Haruka and Michiru have twins too, Daryl and Audrey are 4. (Medical Miracles, Medical Miracles. Think about it, or not, the choice is yours…)Hotaru and Justin have Brad who's 3, and Jamie who's just a baby too. And Trista and Jared have 5-year-old Howie and Charlotte is a little bit older than Jamie."  
"That's a lot of people." Jordan said stunned.  
"That's a lot of twins." Annie said happily.  
  
"Darien's here." Mina announced.  
"Oh good." Serena nodded, her spirit had not been lifted.  
"Now he said he has a surprise for you." Mina smiled brightly covering Serena's eyes.  
"Hi baby." Darien said kissing Serena.  
"Darien what's going on?" Serena asked.  
"Hold out your hands." Darien responded.  
Serena did as Darien said and she felt two smaller hands take hers. Mina pulled her hands away and Serena looked down to see Annie and Jordan standing there with tears in their brown eyes.  
"What are you guys doing here?" Serena asked not moving.  
"Dad," Annie said the word slowly for the word was foreign to her, "Went against what you said and he kinda won against Edward. You have total custody of us."  
Serena was speechless, suddenly tears were running down her cheeks as she tried to hug Darien, Annie and Jordan at the same time.  
"I have my girls back." Serena cried. 


	8. co-written with BenRG

Always Here for You  
A Sailor Moon fanfiction by Ali-Chan  
Chapter 7 (Co-written with BenRG)  
  
Jordan Shields looked out over the city of Tokyo, her home for these past two years and wondered exactly why her mother and father wanted to see her and her twin sister Annie up here on the roof of their apartment block.   
She looked back at Serena and Darien Shields and felt a strange sense of déjà vu, a feeling that she always had whenever she looked at her foster parents. There was always this strange feeling she had that, despite what any doctor would tell her, these were her real parents. She felt more at home with them than she ever had with her natural family. From her conversations with her twin, she knew that Annie felt the same. "So… uh, what was it you wanted to talk about up here, Mom?"  
Serena looked at Darien briefly and touched the arm wrapped around her waist for reassurance. "Well, you're fourteen now," Serena said. "I think that you two are old enough now to hear some things about your past that we haven't told you yet."  
That caught Jordan and Annie's attentions immediately. For some time now, ever since their first short time as Serena's foster children six years ago, they had been aware of something missing in their lives. There was some unspoken truth that, much to their frustration, no one was either willing or able to discuss with them. Now, with their baby sister, Rini, safely asleep in her nursery downstairs, it seemed that the time had come.  
Serena took the brief pause, as the two girls looked at each other in repressed excitement, to focus her mind. Both Jordan and Annie had grown so much in the last two years. Both were beginning to blossom into womanhood. Jordan was the current reigning beauty of Juubian Junior High, with luxuriant long golden hair that always made Serena think of Mina. The girl was graceful and kind, but had developed a tendency to klutz out when excited or in a hurry. She had a gentle and caring attitude that simply drew other to her. Much remained the same in her choice of activities also, because somehow despite the fact that she klutz out when she was walking she managed to become a beautiful balet dancer and tennis player. Annie had gone almost in completely the opposite direction. She had decided to idolise Lita and Amara. Consequently, she was a tough and self-reliant tomboy through-and-through. Annie was now a superb gymnast, along with her talents at basketball and softball and preferred rough but comfortable clothes to her sister's more graceful dresses. She had her ash blonde hair tied back in a severe ponytail that trailed down to the level of her hips, a look that reminded Serena of Yaten Kou, Sailor StarHealer.   
"Okay, Mom, what's the big secret?" Annie, the less patient of the two finally blurted.   
Serena was still trying to focus her mind, so Darien spoke up. "Girls," he said, "you know that we tried for several years to get custody of you from your birth father. Since then, we've tried to be good parents to you, and you have treated us as your real parents, and we are both grateful for that."  
"You… you aren't sending us back to Edward and Elaine are you?" Jordan asked worriedly.   
"No, of course not," Darien said hurriedly. "We just want you to know why we were so determined to make you part of our family, even when Serena became pregnant with Rini."  
"Well… it was because you love us… wasn't it?" Annie asked at last.  
Serena laughed. "That's right," she said. "From the moment I first saw you two, I wanted you to be part of my family, but it wasn't until much later that I learnt why." The girls leaned forwards eagerly, making Serena smile slightly. "The reason was… that you are our daughters. Both in fact and in soul."  
The girls looked at each other in amazement before looking back at their foster parents. "But… how…?" Jordan and Annie asked simultaneously.  
"It can't be," Jordan said. "I remember my real Mom…"  
"But is she the only mother that you can remember?" Darien asked. Jordan gave her adoptive father an odd look. "What about your dreams?" he asked encouragingly. "What about your games when you were little?"  
There was a long pause. Finally, Annie spoke. "I… When I was little… I had dreams about a lady with silver-blonde hair and a black haired man. They weren't my mom and dad… but they were…" With a sudden shock, Annie realised that those dream parents were nearly identical to Serena and Darien. She shook her head and suddenly had to grab her tough sister's hand to keep standing up. "I always felt that mom and dad weren't really my… our parents," she finished at last.  
Darien nodded encouragingly. Jordan was thinking hard. "Hey, Annie," she suddenly said, latching onto something else her foster father had said. "Do you remember when we were little we used to play at being princesses? I'd be the princess of the Sun and you'd be the princess of the Stars!"  
Annie laughed and gladly turned her thoughts to something amusing. "Yeah, we even made up different little names for ourselves. What were they…? Oh yeah! I was Apolla and Jordan was Sidra." To Annie's surprise, Serena suddenly tensed up in Darien's arms and cried out, a quickly choked-off shriek. "Mom! What is it? Are you okay?"  
"I'm fine, Ap… Annie," Serena said. She closed her eyes and drew in a deep breath before continuing. "Annie, Jordan, what I'm about to tell you may sound a bit strange. However, I hope that, in your hearts, you will realise that it is true." Serena pulled in a deep breath. "Before I was Serena… a very, very long time ago, I was known as Serenity, and I was princess of the Moon. Darien was known as Endymion, and he was the prince of the Earth. And you… were Apolla and Sidra, our daughters."  
Annie's mouth hung open and Jordan took a step back. "No…" Jordan said. "No, that can't be. That… That is stupid! It can't be!"  
"Look into your hearts," Darien said urgently. "You weres so young, but try to remember."  
"I… yes…!" Jordan stammered as suddenly dreams that were more like memories came boiling out from the little mental compartments where she had stored them away.  
Annie felt feverish. There was a hot spot centred on her forehead. She touched her brow and staggered. "But how…?" she asked plaintively. "How? I'm scared!"  
"Oh honey, we don't want you to be frightened!" Serena said, stepping forwards. "We only want you to understand everything that happened to you and why!" Serena raced forwards and hugged her daughter hard, trying to reassure her.   
Annie leant into her adoptive mother's embrace hard. How right this feels, she thought. I have always felt that Serena was mom from the first moment I met her! How can this be? Finally, she broke contact and turned to Jordan. "Jordan! Do you believe this?" she asked harshly. To her surprise, her twin did not reply. She just stared at a spot above and in between Annie's eyes. "Jordan, what is it?" Jordan's mouth worked silently and she just pointed at Annie's face. The feverish heat on her forehead was worse now.  
Serena and Darien could see what Jordan could see. Serena gasped. She fumbled in a pocket of her dress and pulled out a small mirror. "Look at your face, Annie," she said quietly.   
Annie looked and her mouth dropped open again. Just fading from view now was a golden-white crescent sun mark that seemed to be shining from beneath the skin of her forehead. "What…?" Annie blurted.  
"It is your birthright," Serena said quietly. "It is the sign of your true identity as one of the Lunar Royal Family. It marks you as my daughter… Princess Apolla."  
Annie looked up in surprise and saw a similar mark glowing on her foster mother's brow.  
Jordan finally regained the power of speech. "But the Moon is a desolate ball of rock!" she protested. "How can you have been a princess there long ago… In a past life, I guess?"  
"Perhaps I can explain, Princess Sidra," said a cultured English-accented voice. Annie and Jordan's heads snapped around and they saw the family cat, Luna. The cat was sitting there and, much to their surprise, the white crescent moon marking on her forehead was glowing in the night.  
"Who said that?" Annie asked sharply.  
"I did, of course," Luna said with a roll of her amber eyes.  
Annie and Jordan looked back at their parents. "Mom, Dad," Jordan choked out, "did Luna just… talk?"  
"Yes," Serena said. "And, frankly, she does it too much for my tastes." She immediately took pity on her daughters' expressions of utter disbelief. "Luna is a special kind of cat," she explained. "She was my mother, the Queen's, advisor at the same time that I was your real mother."  
"I… I just can't follow this," Jordan protested, rubbing the bridge of her nose.  
"It is a difficult tale to follow," Luna agreed. However, I think that I can answer your questions for you." The cat drew in a deep breath before continuing. "Ten-thousand years ago, there was a great golden age of human civilisation called the Silver Millennium. Based around the Kingdom of the Moon, a united human species spread out into space, colonising all the major worlds, and many of the minor worlds, of this solar system. It was a time of peace, artistic and scientific achievement.  
"The greatest figure of the Silver Millennium was its' last ruler, Serenity the Fourth, the Queen of the Moon. She was the greatest leader, legist and humanitarian in history, whose sense of justice, love and honour brought the Silver Millennium to its' highest point. However, the queen's greatest claim to fame was her ability to manipulate the powers of the Silver Imperium Crystal, a piece of concentrated energy and part of the mystical Force that underlies all the power in the universe.  
"Like many women before her, Serenity fell in love, with a noble from the Royal House Mars as it turns out, and became mother to a daughter, also Serenity. As that daughter grew, as great in heart, love and beauty as her mother, she attracted the eye of the Crown Prince of Earth, Endymion. In time, these two fell in love and became engaged. During this engagement they also were parents to children: Twin daughters named Apolla and Sidra."  
There was a long silence. "This could just be a story," the sceptical and hard-willed Annie finally said. "It is a lot asking us to believe this."  
"I ask nothing," Luna said. She turned to Serena. "Highness, if you would…?"  
Serena smiled and touched the crystal locket that, now Annie and Jordan thought about it, she always wore. "Moon Royal Cosmic Power," she said.  
Simultaneously, Darien pulled out an antique-looking pocket watch. "Earth Royal Cosmic Power," he said.  
Both adults disappeared in a swirl of energy, silver-white for Serena, golden-yellow for Darien. When the energy disappeared, they were standing in graceful… regal clothing. Serena wore a white strapless, off-the-shoulder dress with skirts that reached the ground. Golden and pearl crescent moons were sown into the dress' bodice. Darien was wearing a black suit overlaid with silver metal plate armour. On Serena's forehead, a golden crescent moon glowed, while a blue-green quartered circle glowed on Darien's forehead.  
Annie's mouth dropped open yet again, and Jordan started crying. Suddenly, those long-set-aside childhood dreams were back in force and were suddenly more real than real life itself. "Mama? Papa?" Jordan gasped out. Annie began to tremble as if she were freezing cold.  
"We're here, Apolla and Sidra, our darlings," Princess Serenity said lovingly, opening her arms to the disoriented girls. Suddenly both girls were in their parents' arms. As the girls tried to bury themselves in their parents' embraces, long-repressed powers suddenly began to blossom and silver-gold energy flowed around them, dissolving the clothes of two teenage girls of 21st Century Earth and replacing them with dresses fit for princesses of the Silver Millennium. Annie's dress was like Serenity's but it had blue gemstones picking out the crescent moons. Jordan's dress was a soothing eggshell blue colour and she had scarlet interlocking roses embroidered onto her bodice. Their hair was suddenly up in twin 'meatballs' like Serena's preferred style. On Jordan's… no, Sidra's… forehead, a golden began to glow brightly and Annie's… no Apolla's… golden-white sun began to shine again.  
Memories flooded out and all the two girls could do was hang onto Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion… their true mother and father… until they could focus their minds again. They separated and, as they did so, they reverted to their normal forms. The last things to fade were the royal birthmarks that shone on four foreheads.  
"What happened," Jordan asked at last. "If we were born 10,000 years ago, then why were we born again in 20th Century America?"  
"Well, every paradise must have its' serpent," Luna announced. Seeing her Prince, Princess and their daughters together again had stirred strong emotions in Luna's heart and she found herself crying. She took a few deep breaths to compose herself before continuing her tale. "In the case of the Silver Millennium, it was a extra-dimensional being called Metallia. Using a disaffected Earth noblewoman named Beryl as her instrument, that demon was able to destroy the Silver Millennium." Luna felt a familiar, horrible numb sadness again. "The kingdoms fell one-by-one. Finally, Beryl's forces attacked the Moon. The Princess' daughters were in a supposedly safe part of the palace. However, we had not anticipated that Beryl would bombard the palace from orbit using the warships that she had usurped from the starfleet. When the moon was attacked, your mother fearing your safety and praying that perhaps you would survive ran with you into the words. There she wrapped you carefully in blankets and placed you in a boat on the river. But it didn't take Beryl long to realize that the next generations of princess' were there and she began attacking…" Luna sucked in a deep breath. "Serenity saw the explosions of the forest and the buildings collapsing… The scream…" Luna shuddered and looked down. "The scream lives to this day."  
Darien hugged Serena, who was reliving that nightmare, that living hell, with renewed force for having just truly reclaimed her daughters in this life. "We… were killed?" Jordan asked in horror.  
"Yes," Luna said. "Your father died shortly afterwards while trying to defend the palace, as were the rest of the Queen's guard. Seeing her friends and soul mate dead, and knowing that her daughters were gone, the princess chose to join you in death and stabbed herself with her husband's sword.  
"All seemed lost, but Beryl and her demonic patron had underestimated the power of the Silver Imperium Crystal. Queen Serenity was able to seal Beryl and her forces into an antimatter universe linked to our own known as the 'Negaverse.' Then, with her dying breath, she used the Silver Crystal to send the souls of her daughter, her son-in-law and her grandchildren forward to a peaceful time so that they could be reborn and live in happiness. You were all reborn, to different families, in the 20th Century. However, it was inevitable that you would be drawn together again to re-create the family that existed so long ago."  
"That was such a wonderful thing for her to do," Jordan said quietly. Both girls were quiet and there was the suspicion of tears in their eyes.  
"Yes," Luna agreed gently. "She also sent her daughters' friends forward in time; Eight princesses who were gifted with special powers by their patron deities and were charged with protecting the Moon Royal Family. These royal guards were collectively known as the Sailor Senshi. They, too, were reborn in the 20th Century to reclaim their places as soldiers for love and justice, guardians of the Lunar Royal Family."  
Jordan realised what this meant immediately. "You know the Sailor Senshi?" she asked her mother, her voice little more than a gasp.   
Serena grinned and nodded modestly. "Cool!" Both girls cried out at once.   
"Who are they really?" Jordan continued.  
"Can't you guess?" Darien asked with a mocking smile. Serena elbowed him in the gut.  
"Well…" Annie said. "If they were your… our bodyguards back in the Silver Millennium, they are probably protecting us now…"   
Jordan nodded. "To avoid being too obvious, they must be close friends of yours… again… in day-to-day life." Jordan suddenly fell silent and looked at Annie in horror. "Annie! You don't think…?"  
"Auntie Rei, and all the others!" Annie said. "They…?"  
Serena smiled, proud of her daughters' quick wits. "That's right," she said.  
"Wait a minute," Jordan protested. "You said that there were only eight Senshi, Luna." It is odd how quickly I have got used to knowing a talking cat, she thought. "Ah! But there are nine Sailor Senshi, ten sometimes," she said. "And there is that Tuxedo Mask guy… 'Earth Knight' as he has been known as recently. Who are they?"  
"Well, that is something of an embarrassing tale," Luna said. "When the remains of the equipment left behind from the Silver Millennium detected that Beryl was about to break free from the Negaverse, I was released from a suspended animation pod, where I had been since the fall of the Silver Millennium. I was sent out to locate and 'awaken' the Senshi, restoring their memories of their past lives and training them to use their powers. Unfortunately, my memories were somewhat scrambled by the stasis effect and, when I first met the princess, I mistook her power signature for that of a Sailor Senshi."  
Jordan and Annie's eyes tracked onto the face of their smiling mother, who was smiling smugly. "Well, it turned out for the best in the end, didn't it, Luna?" Serena said gently. "And awakening the princess' potential also awakened the prince." Jordan and Annie boggled at Darien. They had just managed to accept that their foster parents were the reincarnation of their real parents from 10,000 years ago, but this?   
Serena touched her locket again. "Moon Eternal Power… Make up!" Suddenly blue-white stars and ribbons of energy burst from the locket and surrounded Serena. Her clothes became a white sailor fuku with a blue neckerchief and a blue miniskirt. She also gained red shoulder-length gloves and red thigh-length boots. A red bow blossomed around her locket and a golden tiara centred on a red gem appeared over her shining golden-white crescent birthmark. The Moon Sceptre was strapped to her left lower leg and the hilt of her Moon Soul Blade was visible peeking out from behind her waist.  
Simultaneously, Darien drew a blood red rose from no-where. "Earth Planet Power… Guardian!" The rose suddenly metamorphosed into a long cavalryman's rapier. There was a swirl of rose petals that surrounded Darien. In a moment he was wearing a black uniform with leaf-green plate armour covering his breast, arms and legs. He sheathed his sword in a scabbard on the right side of his belt.  
Before the girls' astounded gaze, their parents became Sailor Moon and Earth Knight.  
As the girls stared at the hero and heroine of the night, Luna continued. "There had not been a Sailor Moon since legendary times," she said in a surprisingly business-like tone of voice. "However, all the princesses of the Lunar Royal House had the potential to become a Sailor Senshi. Additionally, although there had not been a Sailor Earth for over a dozen generations, the power remained in the Earth Royal Family's line and Darien learnt how to use that power as no previous prince of Earth ever did before him."  
The girls looked at each other in amazement, then turned back to Serena and Darien. "This explains so much," Annie said.  
"Yeah, like how you and your friends were never around whenever a monster attacked and the Senshi fought it,"Annie added with a giggle. "Oh man, this is so cool."  
"It is also top secret," Sailor Moon said, waggling her finger at her tomboyish daughter.  
"Aw, Mom," Jordan and Annie said simultaneously. They both giggled and ran over to hug their parents again.  
"I feel like I finally know who I am," Jordan said at last.  
"Thank you for telling us," Annie agreed. "I feel, easier, knowing that I am with my real family."  
Sailor Moon smiled happily and kissed both girls on the forehead, making their royal birthmarks glow.  
"There is one last thing to say," Luna said quietly. She waited until all four pairs of eyes were focussed on her. "The power of the Senshi is passed on to all the children of the princess currently serving in that role. Jordan and Annie, you are now old enough for your powers to manifest themselves."  
The girls looked at the cat in shock. "You're serious," Annie said at last.  
"Deadly serious," Sailor Moon replied for her feline friend.  
"These powers are your birthright," Earth Knight agreed. "And the time has come for us to train you in those powers. Whether or not you chose to become fighters for love and justice as we have, you must be able to control those powers. That is the real reason that we asked you to come up here tonight."  
Luna performed a pair of back-flips and two pen-like objects flashed through the air. Instinctively, Jordan caught one and Annie the other. Jordan's pen was green with a blue sphere at the top ending with a quartered circle and then a valentine's heart. Annie's pen was pearl white topped with a series of concentric discs ending in a valentine heart with a crescent within it.  
Luna drew in a deep breath. "Girls, these are your Henshin Wands. They are the means by which you can summon your full powers. Jordan, please raise your wand and say: 'Sun Princess Power: Make up.' Annie, please raise your wand and say: 'Star Princess Power: Make up.'"  
The twins looked at each other. "Annie?" Jordan asked. She always relied on Annie's strength of will and certainty in difficult situations.  
Annie grinned carnivorously. "Let's do it," she said. She raised her Henshin Wand. "Star Princess Power… Make up!"  
Annie followed suit. "Sun Princess Power… Make up!"  
Golden light flowed from Jordan's wand as golden-white light flashed from Annie's wand. In moments, the girls were wearing white Senshi fukus.   
Annie had an eggshell blue neckerchief, bow, gloves and boots. Jordan's neckerchief, bow, gloves and boots were leaf green. They could feel Soul Blades, retracted and sheathed on the backs of the belts of their skirts. A red wand with a half sun on the end of it was strapped to the back of Annie's left glove and Jordan had two daggers with roses carved into the ends of their hilts sheathed in the thighs of her boots. Both had tiaras, Annie's tiara had an opal yellow gem and Jordan's had an emerald green gem. Annie had little yellow sun at the tops of her boots and gloves. There was another one on the front of her belt and another on a choker around her throat. Jordan had the quartered circle emblem of Stars in the same places on her own fuku,   
The girls looked at each other in surprise and exhilaration. They felt stronger, fitter, more aware and more alive than they ever had before.  
"Sailor Tarika," Luna said, bowing to Jordan, "and Sailor Cyrus," she continued, bowing to Annie. "Welcome to the Sailor Senshi."  
The beginning… 


End file.
